Maelstrom Naruto
by Memodo Shiki
Summary: Uzumaki D. Naruto, older brother of Monkey D. Luffy, joins his brother's crew in order to help him complete his dream of becoming the King of the Pirates. Naruto/Harem, powerful Naruto.
1. Blond in the Water

**Another Naruto/One Piece crossover brought to you by Memodo Shiki. I will most likely be working on this one more than the 'Iron Pirate' Story, sorry if you don't like this.**

**Warnings:** **Admiral-level, Devil Fruit, Haki-using, Swordsman, Weapon Specialist, Mature, Intelligent, OC, Older (30-31) Naruto.**

**Pairings:** **Naruto/Harem - Nami, Tashigi, Vivi, Miss Valentine, Robin, Hina, Jewelry Bonney, Margaret, Boa Hancock. If you can think of any other girls you might want added put in review and I will ****think** **about it.**

**This story will start at the Arlong Park Arc and will follow the canon timeline. Will also do some filter arcs and maybe a movie as well. More crew members in it as well, will need help later with the people they should fight.**

**Naruto characters are included in story, none of them will be in the crew and none of the girls in the harem. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter One: ****The Blond in the Water**

East Blue, One of the five seas of the world and the supposed weakest sea out of all of them, birthplace of the Legendary Pirate King, Gold Roger. This sea is home to many great pirates like Buggy the clown, the pirate Admiral Don Krieg and the fishman pirate Saw-nose Arlong, and at this moment we see a small boat drifting on the sea with a person in it and had a bored look on his face.

"I'm so bored~!" the man was about 6'1" with blond hair with bangs on each side of his face, he had three marks on each cheek and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a large thick white and blue jacket with blue accents with the kanji for 'maelstrom' going down the back. The jacket was open showing that he was bare-chested with with a slightly larger athletic build with an impressive eight-pack and wore two necklaces around his neck, one with a green gem and the was a golden tomoe with a red swirl at the end. He also wore dark, loose pants tucked inside large black boots, and a red sash around his waist. Next to him was a bag that was full of wooden swords and weapons with different weights and colors and extra clothes.

"Man I wish something would happen! I'm getting sick of this waiting!" As if fate was listening to him a giant shadow blocked his light. He looked up to see a giant sea cow heading straight for him with two bumps on his head. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he quickly tried to row away.

"Me and my big mouth!"

* * *

_A few minutes earlier:_

Not that far away we see a slightly bigger ship that had green lines painted on it with four people eating on the deck with an assortment of food on it that had three people on it. The first one was a boy wearing a straw hat with black hair sticking out from under it with brown eyes and a scar under his left one with a bone sticking out of his mouth, he was wearing a red vest with blue shorts with a white trim and sandals on his feet. This was Monkey D. Luffy.

The second person was a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over the left side of his face with an eyebrow that curled from the outer end. He wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt that had blue stripes on it. He was Sanji, one of the newest crew members to Luffy and the cook of the ship.

The third person was a relatively thin man of average height with short, scruffy, hair, a scruffy beard, and a slight mustache. He has dark circles under his eyes, as though he lacks sleep. He wore an open gray jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear. This man was Gin. He decided to follow Luffy after he defeated his previous captain, Don Krieg, and was welcomed by both captain and cook.

The last guy wore a black shirt with a green coat and red headgear. He has plaid yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark shoes and, like his partner, carries a sword. He was Yosaku, a friend of the pair and a bounty hunter from east blue. Currently we see him pointing his hand between him and Luffy and waving it in front of him in a 'no' type manner as he held Luffy's stretched arm that was just about to grab some food off his plate.

"What is he trying to say?" Luffy asked as he still tried to get the food.

"No clue." Sanji said as he lit his smoke and laid back and Gin just closed his eyes to take a nap before they got to land. As Yosaku choked a little Luffy chucked the food into his mouth as the two looked at him weirdly.

"It could use some flavoring." He said as he kept eating.

Yosaku swallowed the food in his mouth stared at Luffy. "I'm trying to say it's mine!"

"Oh really? Who decided that?"

"I did. I put it on my plate, it's mine. That's how it works!"

"Well I don't see your name on it anywhere?"

As the two argued a shadow swam underneath the the ship and back down again. Sanji heard a noise and and told them to be quite, as he looked over the edge he saw it coming back up.

"Something's beneath us." All of them, including Gin who opened one of his eyes, looked over and saw a shadow rising and the water start to bubble. "It's huge…"

As the object rose Yosaku was freaking out and Luffy just looked at it without a care in the world. As the water cleared a giant sea cow with a big round nose with a gold nose ring appeared. It had a cow-esque face and horns, green spots throughout his body which had a seal-like appearance and scales on it's under belly.

"Monster!" Yosaku shouted as he tried to run away only to find that he can't.

"A cow! It's humongous!" Luffy said with excitement in his voice.

"A cow? Swimming? It's more likely a hippo." Sanji exclaimed smoking his cigarette.

Gin looked at the beast with a raised eyebrow. "That's a sea beast."

"But, why is that thing here in east blue? This kind of creature should only be at the Grand Line!" Yosaku said as he looked at it with wide eyes. The beast looked at the ship with mild curiosity.

"Eh? What's it up to?" Luffy said with his head tilted. Yosaku looked between the food and the beast and said that it probably wants it, as he was saying to give it to the cow before it tosses the ship over Luffy punches it sending it back into the water.

"Don't touch my food!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed at it.

"You did it! You're great Big Bro Luffy!" Yosaku says as the sea cow resurfaces more angry now. "Ah! He's gone berserk now!"

"You want another?" Luffy says as he pulls his arm back only to be kicked in the face by Sanji.

"Baka! Don't beat up hungry mortals! Maybe he can't find anything to eat 'coz of injury or something?" he then picks up a plate and hands it to him. "Isn't that so?"

"What compassion!"

"Go ahead. Feel free to have it." The sea cow looks at him and the plate at the same time. the opens his mouth to eat it when Sanji kicks him backwards. "Go to hell!"

"What are you doing! Where's the love?!" Yosaku yells.

"That thing was going to feed on me as well. Self defense." He stated as the sea cow rose once again this time to crush them and they're boat.

"Here he comes! He's gonna turn the ship over!" As Luffy prepares to punch it Sanji stops him tells him he will handle this one. He then runs up the mast of the ship and kicks the cow in the neck.

**"Collier Shoot! (Neck Shoot)" **He then sends the cow flying and jumps back down on deck and continues eating.

"Now! Let's continue with our meal!" Luffy says with a little excitement.

"That was a nice workout."

"These guys are crazy…" Yosaku says with a small sweatdrop on his head.

"You're telling me." A voice said as a hand could be seen on the edge of the boat as Yosaku screamed at it. Luffy, Sanji and Gin stood up prepared to fight as the person climbed aboard with a large sack over his shoulders and in his hands.

"Man, what a rush! Nothing like a giant sea cow being thrown right at you to get the blood moving." he said as he got the water out of his blue and white striped bucket hat. Luffy perked up at the voice as he heard it before.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto looked up to see Luffy with three other men and smiled at him. "Hey Luffy! Long time no see!" Luffy just grinned ear to ear at seeing him again in so long.

"Hey Luffy, you know this guy?" Sanji said as he and Gin relaxed a little at their new captain knowing who the guy was but still kept their eye on him.

"Yeah! Guys this is my big brother, Naruto. Say hi." Luffy said as the smile never left his face.

"BIG BROTHER?!" Sanji, Gin and Yosaku yelled shocked at the news.

"Yep, I hope my little bro hasn't caused you much trouble. Sorry if he did." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed by the awkward introduction. His shirt started to move a little which Gin noticed.

"Hey, you got something stuck in there?" They all look down to see the bundle move before a little fox head popped out of the top and yipped at them.

"Aww, that nothing. It's just Yuuki!" Naruto said as he let the kit jump out of his jacket and onto the deck. It had orange fur with white on it's paws and the tip of the tail, it was the size of about a fully grown cat and could easily run faster than one too.

"Aww, it's so cute~." Sanji said as he went to pick it up only for the fox to growl at him and try to bite his hand. "You mutt! That's it, your dinner tonight!"

"Don't you dare! Besides she doesn't like new people, you need her to trust you first." Naruto said with his hands in his pockets looking at his pet/friend trying to eat the cook.

"Wait it's a girl?" Yosaku asks with his head tilted.

"Yep! And she has a HUGE dislike for perverts and womanizers." Naruto noted as he saw her growl at Sanji he was looking at her ready to kill it and cook it.

"Well anyway Luffy, what are you doing here? Don't tell me this is your so called best crew that you got?"

"No this isn't, but I do have more but we kind'a have a problem with our navigator at the moment." Luffy said as he scratched his cheek while looking down. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as he and Yosaku told him about Nami leaving them at the Baratie and going to an island where Arlong is located. When they were finished Naruto was a bit wide eyed at what they just said and asked them.

"Wait, does Nami have orange hair, brown eyes, is really beautiful and thinks of money all the time?"

"Why yes that does sound like Nami-swan, but how do you know her?" Sanji said as he looked at Naruto with his eyes narrowed at the beautiful comment.

"Well I met her ages ago on an island not far from where me and Luffy came from. She was having a little...trouble with her village, so I helped her out with what I could do back then and made a promise to her." Naruto said as he helped dry Yuuki off.

"What kind of promise?"

"Well~, I can't say. It's her place to tell you and i'm just keeping the promise I made to her, sooo….yeah." Naruto said as he fully unzipped his jacket and squeezed out the water out of it.

"Okay." Luffy said with a grin as he trusted his brother greatly. "But I want to get there quicker! Why can the stupid wind hurry up and blow." He screamed as Naruto had to sweatdrop at his little brother's behavior.

"I see my time away from you hasn't made you any more mature or smarter, has it?" Naruto questioned as Luffy ignored him and looked towards the sea and grinned a little.

"Hey guys." Luffy said as everyone looked towards Luffy who had a grin on his face. "I just had a great idea of how to get to land faster."

Naruto knew from experience that any plan Luffy had was a terrible one but decided to listen to him and see it out. He and the rest of the sailors would regret it soon.

* * *

Just Outside Cocoyashi Village

"W-Where am I?" Asked a slim, somewhat dark skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose, wearing an olive green plain bandana, along with goggles on his head, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt and a blue and white striped armband on his left arm. He also carried a yellow satchel over his shoulder.

"About time you woke up." A feminine voice called out as the teen looked over to see who it was. She was an average-sized young woman with short, light blue hair, with a red ribbon tied around her head, and tanned skin. She had a tattoo on her right arm going across her chest, a bracelet on her right wrist, wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue pants, purple sandals and pink lipstick. "Sleep well?" she said sarcastically.

"Who are you…?" The teen said as he sat up.

"I'm Nojiko. I grow tangerines here, want one?"

After a brief argument and some introduction the teen now named Usopp learned that Arlong had been terrorizing the whole island for years and Nami stopping by for now to drop off some more money and that she was working for Arlong.

"What?! Nami's a member of Arlong's crew?" Usopp asked in disbelief. Nojiko nodded and went on to explain that she and Nami were foster sisters, and that the house that they were in was where they grew up. She then explained that their mother was long dead and only she lived with Nami and that she joined with Arlong and betrayed her village. "I can't believe it. She betrayed her sister, her mother and her village just to join with Arlong's gang?"

"Yeah, that's about right. A real witch, huh?" Nojiko said.

"Damn…" Usopp swore as he sat down. "...She had all of us fooled the entire time. Even after she risked her life to save my village. I don't understand, she seemed so happy with us, she was laughing and smiling. But she was in it all of the treasure."

"Smiling? Laughing? Nami? You don't say…" Nojiko said as she whispered the last part.

"We came here to try to convince her to come back with us, but I guess now that's pointless…" Usopp said before he froze and dropped his jaw as he remembered something.

"Is something wrong?" Nojiko asked as she saw Usopp look over towards like a robot.

"I just remembered a crew mate of mine was unfortunately caught by the fishmen before we got here. Shit...I hope he's okay...I hope he doesn't kill me."

* * *

Arlong Park

In a coastline area near the ocean with a large building, boasting several stories, a large, muscular, light blue sawshark Fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. He had a sun tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while another tattoo was on his lower left arm.

He wore a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, brown bermuda shorts a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also sports a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colorful gems. This was the fishman pirate Arlong.

He was currently glaring at a man in front of him who was named Roronoa Zoro. He was tied up and had short green hair with three earring dangling off his left ear, bandages around his torso, wearing black trousers tucked inside black boots and a green haramaki around his waist. Zoro was looking at the fishman with annoyance as he was asked the same question again.

"I'm only going to ask one more time." Arlong said as he looked down at the tied up Zoro. "Why are you here?"

"I already told you ya half-fish bastard. I'm looking for a girl."

"You should really watch your tongue _human_." Arlong said with a sinister grin as he spat out the word human. "We fishmen are evolved creatures who can breath on both land and water. We are naturally born stronger than your measly species. That makes us the Lords of Creation, and to defy us is to go against nature."

"I'm getting sick and tired of hearing you spout that crap Arlong." A feminine voice called out from behind Arlong revealing a young, average sized girl, with short orange hair. and light brown eyes, wearing a green sleeveless shirt, black shorts, high heels and a tattoo on her left shoulder. Zoro looked at the girl in shock as Arlong looked behind him to see the girl.

"Why are you always so serious, Nami? You're special. You are our greatest navigator and a valued member of this crew."

"Say what you will, but I'm a lot smarter than any of you, that's for sure." Nami replied.

"What the? Why are you acting all friendly with them Nami? And what did he mean by '_our_ greatest navigator'?" Zoro asked.

"You know this guy, Nami?" Arlong asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's just another victim. I gained a lot of loot from them. You don't even realize that you've been deceived, and you still came chasing after me. You're just plain stupid." Nami said as she approached Zoro and sat down until she was eye level with him.

"So this is the person you really are. All along I thought that you couldn't stand pirates." Zoro said with a dark look.

"Surprised? Everything was an act. You'll understand better after seeing this…" Nami then showed Zoro her left shoulder and he got a good look at the tattoo on her arm, which looked exactly like Arlong's Jolly Roger.

_'That's...'_ Zoro looked at the tattoo in shock.

"I'm a pirate, plane and simple. And a navigator for Arlong." Nami smirked at Zoro's reaction as he narrowed his eyes.

"Shahahaha!" Arlong laughed. "She had you guy completely fooled. It's no use she's cold-blooded. She betrayed her family for money, so you really shouldn't feel to bad. She is a witch" Arlong said. Zoro watched as Nami's face morphed in one of pain and raised an eyebrow.

"If I were you I would just admit defeat and try to forget the day you met her." Zoro smirked at Arlong's words.

"I don't need to…" Nami snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Zoro. "Cuz I never saw anything in her to be trusted in the first place. If she turned out to be a serial killer I wouldn't be surprised."

"Find then why don't you just get the hell out of here, I'm tired of your face!" Nami shouted as Zoro's smirk got wider and leapt back into the water.

"Huh?!" Most of the fishmen there said.

"Is he trying to swim away?"

"Even if he tried, he's tied up. That human can't do anything."

"Leave him." Arlong said.

_'That idiot!'_ Nami thought before she jumped in after him, making all the fishmen watch in disbelief. She surfaced with him a moment later, both coughing for air. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"That's my line, what do you think _you're _doing? Your cold-blooded huh?" Zoro said with a smirk. Nami scowled at being tricked by the swordsman before kicking his wounds, making him double over.

"You bastard!" Nami said before she started walking away.

"Oi, Nami. What are you planing for him?" Arlong asked.

"Lock him up. I'll take care of it." She replied back.

"Arlong-san! Arlong-san!" screamed a fishman.

"What's wrong, brother?" Arlong asked.

"My apologies, but this guy didn't come here alone. There was a long-nosed guy who was with him him, but I failed to capture him." the fishman reported as Nami and Zoro's eyes widened.

'_What the hell Usopp!' _Zoro thought. '_You left me for dead and got spotted anyway.'_

"I think he fled into Cocoyashi Village." the fishman finished as Arlong grinned at the news.

"Cocoyashi huh." Arlong said. "Perfect timing. Now I have two reasons to go."

"It's time to go have some fun boys!" Arlong said to his crew as they all laughed. No one saw Nami at the doorway clenching her fist tightly.

* * *

Later in Cocoyashi Village, Arlong and some of his crew could be seen walking through the street as the townspeople hid inside of their houses while they did so. They then stopped as the stood in front of the only man on the street who was sitting on a bench. The man had scars all over his body and was was wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants and a pinwheel in his hat. Genzo was his name.

"So you're the fool who thought he could hoard weapons on my island?" Arlong asked.

"That's right." Genzo said. "It's a hobby of mine to collect them. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. Weapons bring nothing but evil and bloodshed. It would be hard for me and my men to keep the peace is someone were harboring them." Arlong said. As they were talking, Usopp and Nojiko were looking at them from a safe distance.

"That's Arlong?! He's huge." Usopp whispered.

"That's him." Nojiko said. "He's a fishman. He's got another 20 villages under his control." She explained to Usopp about the tributes they would have to pay 100,000 berris for adults and 50,000 berris for children in order for them to keep on living. "If even one person doesn't pay the monthly tribute, then what happened to Gosa Village will happen to us."

"Arlong destroyed that town just because of one person?" Usopp asked as he remembered the town he saw when he first came to the island. Nojiko nodded and explained that those were the rules and Arlong and his men don't care about human life. She stopped talking when she heard a yell, and looked over to see Arlong holding up a beaten Genzo in the air. "Genzo!" She yelled.

"This human has weapons." Arlong said. "Having them is a sign of rebellion. In order to prevent anyone in this village thinking of rebelling, I will kill him right here and now!"

"Arlong!" The fishman turned his head to see Nojiko standing behind him. "We've paid your tributes for eight long years, why would we rebel now? Let him go!"

The people from the town start coming out of their houses and protested towards Arlong as he continued to hold Genzo up in the air. "Holding weapons showed that he was planning a rebellion against me." Arlong said. "Anyone who dares try to go up against me will be destroyed. Rebellions will not be tolerated."

"Everyone, go back inside!" Genzo said. "It'll be pointless to fight against them. We can't let those eight years we lived here go to waste, if we do anything now it will have all been for nothing."

All the villagers stopped what they were doing as Arlong laughed before raising him higher in the air. "Well said, I agree with you. It's good to know that even disgusting insects like you enjoy being alive!" he screamed as he threw Genzo towards the ground.

"There is no way any of you will come close to the perfection of the fishmen. Shahahahaha!"

"Damn you!"

"Don't move!" Genzo shouted before the man could do anything. "Don't fight them, no matter what. Your deaths will mean nothing. You must continue to be patient. Even if I die…"

"Nice speech." Arlong said as he grabbed a hold of Genzo again and held him high above his head. "Pay close attention humans! Let this be a lesson to you all!" he scream as he brought Genzo's head towards the ground.

**"EXPLODING STAR!" **Usopp yelled as he shot at Arlong. The explosion cause Arlong to release Genzo as everyone looked on in shock.

"Huh, what happened?" One of Arlong's men asked.

"Look! Over there!" Another fishman shouted as everyone looked towards a building behind them and saw Usopp standing there dramatically with his legs shaking. "Who the hell is that?"

"I am the great warrior of the sea, Captain Usopp!" Usopp shouted. "Thousands of men all over the world fear me, they call me the demon king Usopp! I have thousands of men under my command, all loyal and willing to risk their lives for me!"

"Arlong-san! That's the guy I told you about! The long-nosed guy who got away!" A fishman said as Usopp stiffened.

"Bring on your thousands of men." Arlong said in a low voice. "I'll crush them one by one. Repulsive human…" he said before looking at him in a crazy manner. "WHAT CAN A CREATURE LIKE YOU DO TO ME!?"

'_The exploding star did nothing and my threats didn't work, and he looks pissed!'_ Usopp screamed in his head as Arlong picked up the building he was standing on. Usopp screamed as Arlong's men begged him to stop.

"With Gosa Village destroyed we can't afford to lose any more tribute money!"

"If we lose some we can always get more!" Arlong said before throwing the building into another one, destroying both of them and making the villagers shout about their poor village. After the dust had settled down Usopp emerged from the wreckage almost unscathed before he took off running like a little girl when he the fishmen realized that he survived, meanwhile Arlong was being held back by most of his crew as they tried to calm him down by taking him back to Arlong Park. Arlong angrily agreed with his brothers and walked back with half of them while the other half took off to capture Usopp.

After the fishmen had left the villagers had all gathered around Genzo as he was being treated by a doctor about his injuries when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hi everyone." The villagers turned around and saw Nami walking towards them holding some flowers in her hand. "Long time no see."

"Nami?" Most of the villagers said before they all turned away and ignored her as she walked past them.

"What's wrong? It's rare for you to come to Cocoyashi anymore." Nojiko asked.

"I heard quite a commotion." Nami said as she looked towards the wrecked buildings with with a sad look. "Arlong, huh?" The street went silent as the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Genzo's pinwheel flying in the wind.

A while later Nami could be seen sitting in front of a lone grave on a hillside overlooking the sea that had a simple wooden cross as a marker with the flowers she had set down in front if it.

"I only need to get 7 million berries." she said.

"As usual, your reputation is already getting worse." Nojiko said as she watched Nami sit there.

"I _am_ a pirate after all. Arlong can be pretty reasonable when he wants to be, I just need a little more time and money. Soon i'll have 100,000,000 berries, and I'll be able to buy the village back from him." Nami said with a smile as the wind blew past her face.

_'With the way things are going now I might not even need to wait for _him_.'_ She thought as she thought back to a blond haired man with a fox-like smile. '_I wonder if you even remember the promise you made?'_

* * *

Arlong Park

"Man, what a mess." Zoro said as he looked around Arlong Park. A short while later after the fishmen had taken him away and looked him up in underground, Nami had walked into his cell, given his sword back to him and told him to leave the island immediately and to leave her alone. After he had made his way back above ground he was meet with the a handful of Arlong's men waiting for him and attacked him the moment he stepped outside.

He could now be seen sitting on Arlong's 'thrown' now wearing a blue button-up shirt that was left open and looked over the bodies of the multiple fishmen he had defeated.

"She told me to run, but the only place I could go was here." Zoro said as he looked out towards the ocean. "But, I did promise Luffy that i'd bring her back. I wonder what he's up to. This are getting complicated here."

* * *

Naruto sat on the side of the boat and looked forward as he and the rest of the people on board saw Arlong Park in the distance as they slowly got closer towards the island. He felt the wind brush past his face as he narrowed his eyes in determination as he saw Arlong's hideout.

_'Just wait a little longer Nami, I'm going to keep that promise I made to you.'_ Naruto thought as he turned towards his smiling little brother. "I know your plans are ridiculous Luffy, but i'm actually surprised that this one is actually working." He commented as he saw the sea cow that had hit him earlier pulling the ship towards land.

"Do you really have so little faith in Luffy's planning abilities?" Gin asked.

"Yes I do." Naruto said as he continued to look towards Arlong Park. "I've known Luffy his whole life and his plans usually end up with buildings being destroyed, him being thrown into the ocean or we end up crashing into something. I'm just waiting for this thing to backfire any minute."

Gin and Sanji who was listening looked at the blond with raised eyebrows before shrugging it off and looked toward the island.

"Yahoo! Faster, let's go faster!" Luffy shouted in excitement as Yosaku pointed towards a large structure ahead of them. "There it is! Arlong Park, dead ahead!" Yosaku shouted.

Luffy grinned as he told the sea cow to speed up and shouted. "Just hang on Nami! We're coming for you!"

* * *

**A nice-short introduction chapter for you all. I hoped that you liked it and if you did, review and tell me what you think. No flames please.**

**M.S OUT! :) **


	2. The Battle at Arlong Park Begins!

**Welcome my followers to chapter two of 'Maelstrom Naruto'!**

**Warnings: Admiral-level, Devil Fruit, Haki-using, Swordsman, Weapon Specialist, Mature, Intelligent, OC, Older (30-31) Naruto.**

**Pairings:** **Naruto/Harem - Nami, Tashigi, Vivi, Miss Valentine, Robin, Hina, Jewelry Bonney, Margaret, Boa Hancock. **

**-Note: Save girls like Monet, Rebecca, Violet until the story comes to the time skip, thank you. As for the harem the girls you pick won't definitely go in it, I will only consider them. I will have the final call.**

**Will follow the canon timeline heavily. Will also do some filter arcs and maybe a movie as well. More crew members in it as well, will need help later with the people they should fight.**

**Naruto characters are included in story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** **Betrayal and Tears, The Battle at Arlong Park Begins!**

Arlong Park

"Man, what's taking so long?" Zoro said as he sat in Arlong's seat. "When are you going to get here Luffy? Five more minutes of this and i'll kneel over from boredom!" He closed his eyes and tried to relax until he heard the sound of splashing water and someone talking to himself. He walked over and hung off the wall to see an octopus fishman with three fishing rods in his hands. He had eight appendages, six arms and two legs, and an octopus-like face. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes. He has a muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms, which he can use to cling on to walls. He also has a tattoo in the shape of a sun on his forehead. "What on earth are you doing?"

The octopus turned around and pointed at Zoro when he spotted him. "Huh? Who the heck are you? I'm Hatchan, but you can call me Hachi." The octopus merman said quickly.

"Are you a fishman too?" Zoro asked.

"Of course! I'm an amazing octopus fishman, and it looks to me that you are a human. Are you a guest?" Hachi asked as he danced around and waved his arms about.

"A guest?" Zoro said as he looked at the cut up fishmen on the ground. "Yeah, i'm a guest."

"Arlong isn't here right now. Apparently there's some long-nosed guy running around the island causing trouble, but Arlong locked up one of his friends here and went to Cocoyashi Village to hunt him down." Hachi explained as he went back to fishing.

"Usopp, huh?" '_I guess I better go save him.'_ Zoro thought before he jumped down towards Hachi. "This Cocoyashi Village, how do I get there?"

"Get in." Hachi said as he pointed at a pot floating in the water. "You're a guest so i'll take you there, swordsman."

"All right." Zoro said as he jumped into the pot. Hachi then jumped into the sea and began to swim with it to Cocoyashi Village.

A couple of minutes later Arlong and his men returned to the park and found all of the men knocked out with cuts all over their bodies. "What the hell happened here?!" Arlong screamed as he walked towards one of his men. "Who did this to you? TELL ME MY BROTHERS!"

"Roronoa…" The fishman in Arlong's arms gasped out.

"What? What did you say?" Arlong asked as he leaned in closer to the fishman.

"Roronoa...Zoro." He breathed out as Arlong widened his eyes.

"The Pirate Hunter? Here? Has he come to collect my head?"

"No." the fishman said with as much strength as he could. "W-We had him...That man we caught, that was Zoro."

"What?" Arlong said before another fishman named Chew came in dragging Usopp by his nose. He was a muscular fishman, with thick lips and blond hair. An Arlong Pirates tattoo on his right shoulder. He wears a necklace, a striped blue vest, dark-brown leather pants, and sandals.

"Chu. I found him Arlong, he...What happened here?" Chew asked as he saw his brethren on the ground.

"Took you long enough Chu." Arlong said as Usopp opened his eyes and looked around.

'_Don't tell me that Zoro...'_ Whatever Usopp was going to think next died when he saw Arlong glaring at him with rage in his eyes. Chu walked over to Arlong and dropped Usopp in front of him.

"Catching this scum isn't enough to satisfy my hunger." Arlong said as he stood on Usopp's back making the marksman scream in pain. Usopp then tried to lie to the fishman by say that it was a way he greeted people back home but was meet with a dagger placed into the ground almost cutting his long nose.

"You're one of Zoro's men aren't you? It's natural for pirates like me to be hunted by bounty hunters like you." Arlong said as he moved the dagger ever so closer to Usopp's nose. While Usopp was cowering in fear at being gutted by the fishman in front of him another fishman was checking out Zoro prison cell. He was wearing a blue gi with a black belt, his hair is tied into a straight ponytail, a sun tattoo on his right chest and fins on his elbows.

Usopp tried his best to lie his way out of the fishmen killing him but was failing to do so if all of them sweat dropping and giving him deadpan looks were anything to go by. "What I want to know is how did Zoro escape?" The fishman who was checking out Zoro's cell asked.

"What do you mean Kuroobi?" Arlong asked.

"What I mean is someone let him escape." Kuroobi said as he showed a piece of rope to Arlong. "It could be possible that Nami betrayed us and brought him here to go after you. She is cunning like that." The other fishmen started agreeing with him until Nami spoke up.

"Enough!" Nami shouted. "Don't jump to some silly conclusions without all the details. I swore I was a member of your crew eight years ago, my loyalty is shown with this tattoo." she said as her grip her left arm.

"Heh. Sorry Nami, it only natural for you to be upset." Arlong said. "We're just a little on edge right now because of Roronoa Zoro and his gang of bounty hunters." he said as he looked at Usopp who was cowering before the fishman's gaze.

"Nami…" Usopp said as Nami looked at him with a neutral look on her face face, unaware of what was going to happen next.

* * *

Off the shore of Arlong Park

"I can see it! Arlong Park!" Luffy exclaimed as he stood at the front of the ship while the sea-cow continued to pull the boat along.

"It's about time." Naruto said as he stood up with Yuuki on his left shoulder and his bag on his right.

"Come on cow don't slow down now!" Luffy screamed as they began to lose speed.

"It has to be. Big Bro Sanji's kicks must be taking its toll on it." Yosaku said while Sanji smirked in the background. The cow started to move it's way to the right while Luffy yelled at it to go the other way.

"Where in the world is it going?" Gin asked as he saw the cow start swimming straight for the shore line.

"It's not slowing down." Sanji said nervously as it continued on a crash course for a large rock formation and they all started to panic, except for Luffy and Naruto.

_CRASH!_

The next thing they all knew the ship was sent flying through the air as Naruto and Gin held on to the railing of the boat, Sanji had his body pressed up against the wall of the kitchen and Luffy and Yosaku were at the front of the ship.

"IT'S ALMOST LIKE WE'RE FLYING!" Luffy shouted.

"WE ARE FLYING YOU MORON!" Sanji yelled as everyone held on for dear life.

"Is this what you meant by waiting for his plan to backfire?" Gin asked Naruto as the blond nodded his head while Yuuki clung around his neck.

"Incoming Coconut!"

"Incoming wha-!?" Naruto shouted before he was hit in the head by a stray Coconut and felt over the ledge.

"Oh no, MAN OVERBOARD!" Gin shouted.

"We're all about to go overboard WE'RE FALLING!" Yosaku yelled as they dropped below the treeline and hit the ground, but kept plowing through trees.

* * *

"What is that sound?" Zoro asked himself as he stopped running towards Arlong park in search for Usopp when he felt the ground shaking and the sound of trees breaking.

"HEY ZORO!" Looking to his left Zoro saw a boat heading straight for him with Luffy on the front of it. His mouth fell open before the boat ran him over and continued until it crashed into some wetlands.

"Awesome, we're here guys." Luffy said as he dusted his hat off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Zoro yelled as he got out of what remained of the ship.

"What do you mean? We're here to pick up Nami." Luffy said with a smile. "Oh yeah, where are Usopp and Johnny?"

"Usopp?" Zoro said as he stood up. "That's right, we have to hurry. He was caught by Arlong, we have to hurry before they kill him!"

"He's already dead." A voice spoke up as they all looked towards the source of it. Standing there was an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that was the kanji for "sea". He had short, black hair and is usually seen carrying his sword. His eyebrows seem to be pointing down to make a scowl.

"What...did you say Johnny?" Zoro asked, questioning if he heard him right.

"Big Bro Usopp is dead, I saw the whole thing." Johnny said with tears in his eyes. "He was killed by Big Sis Nami!"

* * *

_With Naruto_

"Damn rubber bastard…" Naruto said as he tried to clear some dirt from his eyes. "If that boat crash didn't kill him then I will." He said as the top half of his body was currently underground. Yuuki was in a similar state next to him as she yipped in agreement, or that's what he thought he heard. He wiggled around for a minute or so before he burst out of the ground with a victorious look on his face and sighed.

He got out of the hold he had made and grabbed Yuuki by the end of her tail and yanked her out, causing her to yip in pain and bit Naruto's hand forcing him to let go. "Easy girl, I was just helping you." Naruto said as Yuuki growled at him slightly before licking herself clean. Naruto looked around and saw his bag not far from him and picked it up and checked the contents inside. Everything was fine. He then looked around frantically searching for his hat when he felt Yuuki rub against his leg with his hat in her mouth.

"Thank you Yuuki." Naruto said as he patted the fox on the head as she gave him his hat back. He then started to make his way through the jungle with Yuuki following. After walking for half an hour Naruto thought he heard the sound of a cannon firing but shrugged it off and kept walking until he made his way towards the wreckage of the ship. "Man, what a sight. This has Luffy written all over it." the blond commented as he observed the wreckage closely.

"Hey you there!" Someone called out as Naruto looked behind him to see Hachi, Chew and Kuroobi standing there.

"Hello there, nice day for a stroll isn't it?" Naruto smiled as he greeted the fishmen.

"Hmm? Oh yes it is a nice day." Hachi said as the other two fishmen rolled their eyes at the octopus and glared at the blond.

"Enough of that, who are you and where are you heading?" Kuroobi demanded as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well my name's Naruto, and as for where i'm heading...I don't know." Naruto said as the fishmen sweatdropped. "You there what's your name?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Hachi.

"Who, me?" Hachi pointed to himself as Naruto nodded. "My name's Hatchan, but everyone calls me Hachi."

"I thought it was you, don't you recognize me Hachi? Your friend from Sabaody Archipelago?" Naruto asked as Hachi looked at him funny before gaining wide eyes.

"No way! Naruto is that you?" Hachi asked as Naruto nodded. Hachi then walked up to him and started shaking his hands. "It's been so long, how have you been holding up?"

"Good, at things considered. You?" Naruto asked as they continued to talk like old pals.

"Hey Hachi, chu. You know this _human_?" Chew asked as he didn't like the way the octopus fishman was interacting with the blond.

"Huh, oh yeah. I met him when we were kids and we hung out together before he had to leave. He's not a bad guy, he's fun."

"Fun or not he's still not welcome here." Kuroobi said.

"Well don't mind me, I was just going for a walk. See you later Hachi!" Naruto said as he walked off and waved to his old friend.

"Okay then, see you later!" Hachi said as he pulled out six hankies and waved them at Naruto.

"That's strange. He's the second human today who isn't intimidated by us." Kuroobi said as Chew nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Naruto was having thoughts about those fishmen.

'_So those must be some of Arlong's officers that Nami told me about. I can believe Hachi is one of them, I don't want to fight him but if he get in the way I will.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to walk down the road and straight into the town as Yuuki jumped onto his shoulder. While he was entering the town he saw Luffy ahead of him and shouted at him. Luffy stopped in his tracks and turned around to see his big brother safe and sound.

"Oh Naruto, there you are. Are you okay?" Luffy asked before screaming in pain as Naruto gripped the top of his head and dug his fingers into his scalp.

"You're lucky that i'm not going to kill you right now for that little plan of yours. The fact that we're here on this island puts me good mood too, so i'm just giving you the **Iron Claw** and leave it at that." Naruto said as he let go of Luffy's head and the rubber boy grabbed it in pain.

"That hurt~ How can you hurt me like that?" Luffy asked as Naruto ignored him and kept walking. As Naruto, Luffy and Yuuki made their way through the village they stopped momentarily when they saw Genzo leading a bunch of Marines through town as well as the leader. The marine was wearing a police uniform that resembled that of a rat as he had whiskers on his cheeks, and rat ears attached to his marine cap. He also had brown hair. Unlike the other maines though he had a grayish-blue button up coat that went all the way down to his feet, with a black belt and blue shoulder pads.

"Crap!" Naruto whispered as he quickly hid behind a building as Luffy looked at Genzo as the group passed him.

'_That pinwheel...'_ Luffy thought with a big grin. '_It's so cool!'_ He thought as he stared at Naruto who had poked his head out to see of the coast was clear. "What are you doing Naruto? Why didn't you want them to see you?"

"You Baka! Those were Marines from a nearby base, and i'm a wanted pirate. If they saw me they would have tried to take me in." Naruto said as he pointed towards the retreating group.

"What do you mean, they're not that strong?" Luffy questioned his brother.

"No they're not but I would hate to damage this town and the people in it." Naruto explained as he stood by Luffy and looked around.

"You're a wanted pirate?"

"Damn you're slow!" Naruto yelled. "Anyway, I need to look around and ask people some questions about this place. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you later." Luffy said as he started to walk away. Naruto just looked at Luffy's retreating form and went into a nearby cafe in order to get some more information on Arlong and his men.

* * *

Crash site

"So you see." Nojiko said as she finished telling the crew the real reason Nami had betrayed them and worked for Arlong and gave them all a stern look. "As long as you all stay here, and say that you are Nami's friends, you'll only make this worse around here. So please leave."

"Sorry, no can do." Zoro said.

"What! Why not?" Nojiko yelled.

"Captain's orders. Luffy said we're not leaving here without Nami and that's final." Zoro said as he relaxed against the tree he was sleeping on and drifted off into slumber. Nojiko couldn't believe the nerves of these people and just walked away with a huff.

As she left Sanji kick Zoro to wake him up and started planning everything out with Nami's situation, and the cook commenting on Nojiko's hotness.

* * *

Tangerine Grove

Just outside of Cocoyashi Village was a small house, with a large tangerine grove outside of it, with Nami exiting said house with a bandages on her right hand as she looked up to the sky with a small smile on her face. '_Only 7 million berris to go. One more trip and Cocoyashi village will be free again, and I will be free.'_ she thought happily before she heard footsteps, looking to her right she sees Genzo and some marines walking towards her. '_What are the Marines doing here?'_

"Are you the pirate thief known as Nami?" The 'rat' marine asked as Nami had a blank look on her face. "I am Captain Nezumi of the Marines 16th Branch. Our sources tell us you've acquired a lot of stolen money from pirates. According to the law all of that money is now Government property." Nezumi finished with a cruel grin as Nami and Genzo widened their eyes.

"SEIZE IT MEN! Search everywhere!" Nezumi order as his men went to work.

* * *

Cocoyashi Village

_With Naruto_

In the village Naruto was currently sitting down in a local cafe and was talking to a old woman about the situation with Nami. "So you mean to tell me that Nami doesn't know that you know why she joined Arlong's crew?" Naruto said, surprised at hearing what the woman had to say.

"Yes, it's true. Nami is a sweet girl for doing that but no one should have gone what she went through. I can't imagine what she must have gone through." The old woman said as she wiped away a tear that made it's way down her face. Naruto had his hat shadowing his eyes as he thought over what the woman said before looking up at her.

"Do you know where she lives?" Naruto asked. "I came to this island to help with this Arlong problem and I want her to know that i'm here. I just want to make sure that she is okay." He said worriedly.

"Sure, she live just outside of the village. Just follow the road until you come up to a tangerine grove, she lives right there." The old woman said kindly as she pointed in the direction. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard that.

"That's where those Marines were heading." He whispered as he thanked the woman and left, wanting to know what was going on.

* * *

_With Nami_

"Sir, there was nothing in the house, but these orchards look suspicious." one of the marines said as Nezumi had an irritated look on his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for, dig up the grove!" Nezumi ordered.

As the soldiers started walking towards the orchards Nami pulled out a three piece bo staff and hit one of the Marines over the head. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH BELLEMERE'S TANGERINE TREES!" She shouted as she started to attack more of the marines with her staff. "Is this what the navy has come to? Dealing with a petty thief when a who group of pirate has been harassing this island for year?! That money is...is…"

"That money is the salvation of everybody in Cocoyashi village! Do you Marines seriously think you have any right to steal that money?!" Genzo finished for Nami as he looked at the Marines with rage while Nami looked at him in shock.

"Genzo...you knew?" she asked.

"We all knew Nami, everyone in the village does. We all wanted to help you but we couldn't. If you ever knew that the villagers were placing their hopes on you, you might never leave his gang for fear of letting us down, so we all kept our mouths shut."

"Genzo." Nami said in a quiet voice.

"Do you people have any idea about what you are saying?" Nezumi asked. His answer came from right behind him.

"We're saying that the Government can't be depended on!" Nojiko said as she walk up to them. "If you have no intentions of help us, then get the hell out of here!"

"That's big talk coming from you, girly." Nezumi said as he turned to his men. "What's taking so long? It 100,000,000 berris we're looking for, not a grain of rice!" He said shocking Nami, Genzo and Nojiko.

"You rat-bastard! How did you know how much there was?!" Genzo shouted.

"How much you say? I just had a feeling is all." Nezumi said.

"It can't be…" Nami whispered out as Arlong's laugh came into her mind. "Arlong sent you here, didn't he?!" she shouted out.

"Who knows? We're just doing our duty as honored Marines." Nezumi said with a sinister grin.

"YOU CORRUPT MARINE SCUMBAG!" Genzo screamed.

"Since when were the Marines led around by pirates?!" Nojiko shouted. Nami clenched her fists as she listened to Genzo and Nojiko yelling at Nezumi.

"Sir I've found it!" a marine yelled as he dug up an old looking create. Nami, Genzo and Nojiko widened their eyes as Nezumi made his way over to it and looked inside. He grinned with absolute glee as he laid his eyes on the goods.

"Incredible! I must say i'm impressed that you've managed to gather this much treasure." '_And 30% of this is all mine!'_ Nezumi finished in his head as picked up a stack of old, bloody bills.

"Don't touch that…" Nami said softly as she slowly made her way over to him. "Don't touch that, don't touch that, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She yelled and started running towards him.

"Nami!" Nojiko yelled as she and Genzo rushed over to her, Nezumi stood up and pulled out a flintlock pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at Nami. Just as Genzo grabbed her arm and Nojiko stood in front of her Nezumi smirked and pulled the trigger…

_BANG!_

"AHHHHH!" The three of looked back to see Nezumi yell out in pain as a fox was crewing his arm like a buzz-saw and a blond haired man wearing a striped bucket hat and had a bokken strapped to his left side was standing behind Nojiko with his right arm outstretched like he was catching something.

"You vermin filth! Get off of me!" Nezumi yelled as the fox jumped off of the man and growled at him. He went to kick the fox when it backfired and it bit him threw his boot, making him scream again. After the fox stopped it quickly made it's way towards the small group and jumped into Nami's arms, while the orange haired girl was startled she looked closer at the fox kit and widened her eyes in recognition.

"Y-Yuuki?" Nami said in shock as Yuuki yipped happily and snuggled into her chest. "But that means…" she trailed off as she stared at the blond haired man as he slowly turned his head and smiled at Nami.

"Yo, Nami!" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto...is that you?" Nami asked, not believing that the blond was standing right in front of her.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the vast ocean that is life." Naruto chuckled to himself as Nami felt relieved, only he could say something stupid like that.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nezumi asked as he glared at the blond and the fox.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto, pirate extraordinaire! Nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself as Nezumi and his men took a step back in fear.

"No way! 'Ocean Master' Naruto, the pirate that defeated a Vice-Admiral?" Nezumi asked.

"_Former_ Vice-Admiral. He was corrupt just like you." Naruto corrected the rat marine. He then brought his his up and held up his index and middle finger and showed everyone what he was holding and shocked them. It was the bullet that Nezumi fired.

"This is your bullet, no?" Naruto asked as Nezumi stepped back from the blond. "Well you can have it back." Naruto as his arm became a blur. Nezumi felt something warm running down his cheek and raised his hand to it and found out it was blood.

"Sir what should we do? This guy has a 85,000,000 berri bounty on his head, we can't beat him." one of the marines panicked as the rest of the men nodded in agreement. Nezumi gritted his teeth and made a decision.

"I don't care if he's worth 850,000,000! Just arrest him and keep him away from me!" He ordered his men as the all reluctantly rushed at the blond. Naruto just held his hat as it shadowed his eyes and stood there as the marines brought out their swords and got closer.

"Pathetic." Naruto whispered as a translucent blue wave of energy washed over the area. All of the marines except Nezumi suddenly dropped to the ground, knocked out cold as Nezumi was now sweating like a pig.

"Wh-What happ-Ugh" Nezumi stuttered out before Naruto hit him in the face with his bokken and sent the marine to the other side of the grove.

"If I ever see you or your men here again, you'll be sorry." Naruto said dangerously as the marine captain and his now awake troops ran as if death was after them. Naruto sighed before he turned towards the three shocked people and smiled. "Hi Nami, long time no see."

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Nami asked as she was the first to break out of her shock.

"What do you mean? I made a promise with you remember?" Naruto said as if it he was answering the most obvious question in the world. "Did you not think that I would come?" he said in mock pain.

"N-No that's not it! It' just that…" Nami trailed off as she hugged Yuuki tighter and Naruto laughed.

"Guhahahaha! I'm just messing with you Nami." Naruto said as Nami pouted and handed Yuuki over to him as the fox jumped onto his shoulder. "Anyway, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Nami blinked a twice before she remembered Genzo and Nojiko were still in the grove and turned to see them stunned. After Nami snapped them out of their shock she introduced them to the blond.

"Naruto this man is Genzo, he helped look after me and my sister." Nami said as Genzo nodded at Naruto and he nodded back. "And this is my sister Nojiko. Guys this is Naruto, he's someone I met while I was out at sea."

"Nice to finally meet you all, Nami's told me all about you guys." Naruto said as Yuuki yipped in agreement.

"Nice to meet you to, but what are you doing here?" Nojiko asked as Naruto looked at Nami with a raised eyebrow.

"You haven't told them about me?" Naruto asked as Nami looked down and whispered something. "What was that?"

"I said I didn't tell them because I didn't think that you were coming." Nami said in a low voice that made Naruto look at her in surprise before she walked right past him and out of the tangerine grove. Naruto looked at Nami's retreating form with sadness before he turned back to Genzo and Nojiko and told them he would talk to them more at Cocoyashi village.

As Nami was leaving she felt guilty that she had said that about Naruto and felt that she could never look him in the eye again. Her guilt turned into rage as she remember what made Naruto come here in the first place and what almost took the money away from her to save her village.

'_Arlong! Arlong! ARLONG!'_

* * *

Arlong Park

"ARLONG!" Nami yelled out as she made her way over to Arlong Park and stormed right in.

"Well if it isn't my trusted navigator, what's with that look Nami?" Arlong asked.

"The Marines you bribed just come to my house and tried to steal my money! How could you!?" She said as she walked up to him.

"The Marines huh? My that's a shame."

"Cut the crap!" Nami yelled as she grabbed Arlong's shirt. "You promised that you would never break a promise over money!"

"And I haven't broken that promise, have I?" he asked.

"Don't lie to me! I know you teamed up with the Marines to-" Nami said before Arlong grabbed her face, covering her mouth so she wouldn't talk and glared at her with a grin.

"When did I ever break our promise? Tell me, Nami! Shahahahaha!" Arlong started laughing as Nami had tears in her eyes.

'_Damn you!'_ Nami thought as Arlong looked at her.

"To bad, so what if the Marines stole your stolen money, a deal is a deal. If you can't give me 100,000,000 berris then Cocoyashi village is still mine."

"You bastard!" Nami shouted as she push herself out of Arlong's grasp and started walking away.

"What's the matter? You're not thinking of running away are you?" Arlong asked as Nami stopped in her tracks and remembered Genzo's words from earlier. "You can if you want, but just remember, if you do then I will kill every single person in that village. Shahahahaha!" Nami just stood there with tears in her eyes as she ran off out of the hideout.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Hachi asked.

"There's no need. Nami won't go anywhere." Arlong said as he stood up. "She care to much about that village to even try to do anything stupid. She is an excellent navigator, we can't just let her go just like that."

"You really are heartless, chu." Chew said as Arlong laughed.

"I may be, but I will still keep my promise. Once she finishes making maps of the entire world, then she can have her freedom!" Arlong replied before all of the fishmen started laughing.

"To bad for her, it'll take decades to finish it!" a random fishman shouted as they started laughing harder.

* * *

Cocoyashi Village

"So that's why I'm here." Naruto said as he finished talking to the whole village. "I made a promise to Nami to help her get rid of Arlong and his men and I intend to keep it."

"I can't believe it."

"Nami actually asked for help."

Naruto heard several of the villagers talking amongst each other sending questioning looks his way. Naruto sighed as he stood up and put Yuuki on his shoulder, who was being held by Nojiko while he was talking.

"Now if you excuse me, I must be on my way to visit Arlong." Naruto said as he started walking away.

"Wait!" Genzo shouted as Naruto stopped and looked at him. "You can't face Arlong and his men alone, it's suicide! They will kill you." he shouted and Naruto smiled at him and turn his head forward.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle them, besides…" he started walking as the next thing he said shocked them all to their cores. "I didn't get a 85,000,000 berri bounty on my head for nothing." he then walked away without looking back at them.

"85,000,000 berris?" the town doctor said.

"That's more than three time larger than Arlong's bounty!" Nojiko exclaimed as she looked at the blond's retreating form. '_Just who are you?'_

Naruto kept walking towards Arlong Park as he now had two bokken strapped to his side and Yuuki walk beside him and his eyes were shadowed by his hat. As he was walking he heard footsteps approaching and Nami running towards him with tears in her eyes and didn't see that she was going to collide with him.

Nami could believe what Arlong had done and knew that once the villagers found out what he did with the marines they would fight for her and most likely die in the process. She knew she had to stop them as soon as she got there, she knew that it might not work but she had to try. She then hit something hard as she was running and stumbled backward before something caught her and pulled her back up. She looked up to see a familiar looking face with whisker marks and buried her face in his chest.

"N-Naruto." Nami whispered out as Naruto stood there, not saying a word. "He lied to me." Naruto looked down at Nami she cried into his chest.

"He lied to me, right to my face, and I believed him. Why, why did I believe him!" Nami continued to cry. She then felt something drop around her neck and pulled back to see Naruto only wearing his tomoe necklace and his gem one around her neck.

"Keep that safe for me, Nami." Naruto said as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead and walked past her, straight for Arlong Park. Nami stood there for a minute and brought her hand up to her neck and and touched the stone as she remembered when Naruto first told her about it.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Nami looked at Naruto as she was currently standing on a boat at a dock as the blond looked at her with smile as he sat on a poll of the dock and Yuuki was trying to catch a butterfly beside him. The sun was currently setting as the sound of the waves was the only thing that could be heard at the moment._

"_I must say, I didn't expect the plan to go like it did." Nami said as she finished counting the gold she had 'collected' from a recent raid._

"_What are you talking about? The plan went perfectly!" Naruto said happily._

"_You call destroying a whole ship and almost sinking the treasure 'perfectly'?" Nami asked as Naruto scratched his head. Nami noticed one of Naruto's necklaces flowing in the wind. "I've been meaning to ask you something."_

_Naruto stopped scratching and looked at Nami for her to continue. "All this time you've been protective of the green necklace that you have, why is that?" she asked as Naruto held the necklace in question and smiled._

"_This necklace once belonged to my father, it's been in his family for generations and was passed down to him by his mother, my grandmother and he wore it until his death. My grandmother then gave it to me when I first unlocked my __**Haki**_ _and I've had it ever since. It's worth to me is priceless." Naruto said with a sad smile. _

_Nami looked down as she realized that she had brung up some bad memories for the blond but stopped when she heard what he said next._

"_It's actually worth however is about three gold mines and the mountains on top of them, according to my grandmother anyway." Naruto said as Nami gain berri signs in her eyes._

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

"Naruto…" She whispered as she clenched the necklace started running towards the village.

Arlong Park

"Wow, you two look like shit." Naruto commented as he looked at a beaten up Johnny and Yosaku as they were trying to stand up in pain.

"N-Not funny Big Bro." Yosaku said as Johnny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know this guy Yosaku?"

"Yeah, he's Big Bro Luffy's Big Bro." Yosaku said while Johnny looked wide eyed.

"Really?" Naruto nodded. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I made a promise to Nami that I'll deal with Arlong and put an end to his reign of terror. And now it's time I keep it." Naruto said as he walked up to the giant gates of the park. Yosaku and Johnny watched as Naruto started to turn blue and his body begin to tremor before a they dropped their jaws in shock as his body started to change shape.

_Inside Arlong Park_

"Shahahahaha! What weak humans, do you think that they are a part of Zoro's gang?" Arlong asked Kuroobi who stood beside him.

"No way, they were far too weak. They weren't even worth killing." Kuroobi answered.

"That's for sure! Shahahaha!"

"Well if they weren't enough for you." A voice rung out as Arlong and his men turned towards the gates to see Naruto walking towards them. "The why don't you try fighting me." he finished as he took out one of his bokken.

"And just who are you?" Arlong asked.

"Hey Hachi, isn't that the human you said was your friend?" Chew said.

"Is this true Hachi?" Arlong asked as he looked towards the octopus fishman.

"Yeah it is, but I don't know why he's here. Whats going on Naruto?" Hachi asked as he walked towards the blond.

"Did you not just hear him Hachi, he said that that he was here to fight us. Isn't that what you said _human_." Kuroobi said.

"What!? That can't be true, is it?" Hachi asked in shock as Naruto walked up to him with a blank look on his face.

"I don't wanna have to hurt ya Hachi, so please move." Naruto said calmly. Arlong laughed from his seat and looked at Naruto with a bored look.

"Hurt Hachi? I thought that he was your friend?"

"He is, but I will fight him to get you, Arlong." Naruto said as he pointed a bokken at Arlong as the fishman laughed even more.

"You think that you can beat me, is that it? Pathetic. No mere human could even hope to beat the likes of-" Arlong stopped talking when he felt his cheek begin to sting and saw blood running down his face as Naruto standing by Hachi like he was about to draw a sword before he stood up and glared at Arlong.

"Shut up ya shark bastard!" Naruto said as Arlong looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"You!" Arlong said in a dangerous tone.

"I seriously can't believe that you were a part of Fisher Tiger's crew. He would be ashamed of you."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR BROTHER TIGER! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Arlong shouted as he stood up from his seat, angry at the human in front of him.

"Oh~ You're angry? Good, I want you to fight me with everything you've got." Naruto said with a grin as he pulled out both his swords.

_BANG!_

"Huh?" Naruto and the fishmen said as they saw dents appear on the gates of Arlong Park.

_BANG! BANG! CRASH!_

With the final bang the gates of the park came crumbling down. When the dust cleared they all saw Luffy standing there with an arm stretched out in front of him and Naruto noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat which surprised him as Luffy never took it off.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked.

"What is with these pests today? DO YOU ALL WANT TO DIE!" Arlong shouted.

"Oi Luffy, you're late." Naruto said as he rested one of the bokken in his shoulder.

"Hey! That's the guy we met earlier, the one who likes to take walks." Hachi said as he was now over by the other fishmen when the gates went down. Luffy walked down towards Naruto and past him and went straight towards Arlong.

"Where do you think you're going?" A fishman said as he blocked Luffy's path.

"Yeah, if you want to talk to the boss you got to talk to us first." another fishman said as he put his hands on Luffy's shoulders. "Let's talk…"

"Move it." Luffy said as he smashed both of their heads together and walked towards Arlong. Arlong and his men all widened their eyes, surprised that a human could knock out two fishmen with ease.

"And just who might you be?" Arlong asked as he was getting pissed off by the even increasing amount of _humans_ annoying him today.

"You can call me Luffy." Luffy said as he stopped near Arlong.

"Luffy? And just what the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"A pirate."

"So what does a pirate want with me?" Arlong asked, looking at the at the teen with a bored look on his face. Luffy stood there for a moment before he pulled his fist back, and punched Arlong straight in the face so hard that it sent the fishman flying to the wall on the other side of the park. The villagers and the fishmen gasped at the scene as Luffy snorted.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING OUR NAVIGATOR CRY!" Luffy shouted angrily.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry to finish the story like this but this helps build suspense for the next chapter when it is ready. Tell me what you think and review. No flames please.**

**Next time the Straw hat's battle against Arlong's men and Naruto showcases his powers for the first time, so please be patient.**

**See you all next time.**

**M.S OUT! :)**


	3. The Luffy Pirates Fight!

**Welcome my followers to chapter three of 'Maelstrom Naruto'. I do Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warnings:** **Admiral-level, Devil Fruit, Haki-using, Swordsman, Weapon Specialist, Mature, Intelligent, OC, Older (30-31) Naruto.**

**Pairings:** **Naruto/Harem - Nami, Tashigi, Vivi, Miss Valentine, Robin, Hina, Jewelry Bonney, Margaret, Boa Hancock. **

**Will follow the canon timeline. Will also do some filter arcs and maybe a movie as well. More crew members in it as well, will need help later with the people they should fight.**

**Naruto characters are included in story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter Three:** **The Battle at Arlong Park Continues! The Luffy Pirates Fight!**

Everyone looked in shock at what just happened. Arlong, the leader of the fishman and terrorizer of the Conomi Islands was just sent flying into the walls of Arlong Park by a young teen. WIth one punch! Some of the fishmen snapped out of their shock and charged at the dark haired teen.

"You bastard!"

"How dare you do that to Arlong!"

"Let's get him!"

A bunch of fishman who jumped out of the water, intent on killing the teen then and there when a series of kicks knocked them out of the way. "Back off, you're all out of your league." Sanji said as he walked up besides Luffy. "Jezz, you had to go running in all by yourself."

"Don't worry I can handle these clowns on my own." Luffy said as he stared at Arlong.

"Baka!" Sanji said as Zoro, Usopp and Gin walked towards them. "We're not worried about you, we just don't want you to hog all the action."

"U-Uh, I don't actually mind if you guys hog them all." Usopp said sweating a little.

"I see you're raring to go as usual." Zoro said as he walked in front of Ussop with Gin following.

"Can that long nose even fight?" Gin asked Zoro as the swordsman didn't answer him.

"Huh? Hey, that's him! The swordsman from earlier I was telling you guys about!" Hachi said as he pointed at Zoro. "That bastard tricked me, he got me look, sine and hinker. No wait...hook, line and sinker." he corrected himself.

"Hey look, it's that long nosed guy!" One of the fishmen pointed out as Hachi freaked out.

"WHAT?! BUT WE SAW NAMI KILL HIM!"

"If he's alive then that means…" Chew said as Kuroobi finished for him.

"That I was right all along. That bitch Nami is a traitor." he snarled. The villagers looked at the scene with shock before they snapped out of it.

"W-Who are these guys?" one of the villagers asked out loud.

"Hold it." Johnny and Yosaku said as they held up their swords blocking the entrance.

"That guy just sent Arlong flying into the wall with one punch." Dr. Nako said with his jaw dropped.

"No human should be able to do that!" Genzo said in awe as Nojiko looked watched with wide eyes.

"Now do you people know why we are keeping you all out of the fight?" Yosaku asked.

"If you all barge in there you will only get in their way." Johnny finished before Genzo spoke up.

"But why are they fighting them? What possible reason could they have to fight?"

"A reason? Those fishmen made Big Sis Nami Cry!" Johnny said seriously.

"Do they need any more reason to put their lives on the line for a Nakama?" Yosaku said just as serious.

"A pirate, eh? I see, so that's you relation to her." Arlong said as he moved out of the rubble. "I thought you were all some of Nami's victims, but your just after her for your crew aren't you? Shahahaha! To bad she's with me, what are six measly humans like you going to do about it?"

"You idiots aren't even worth Arlong's time." Hachi said walking over chuckling. "He'll be enough to deal with you." he then faced the ocean and made a trumpet sound with his mouth. The villagers and Usopp started getting scared as the ground started to rumble as the water in Arlong Park started to rise and the sea cow Mohmoo appeared with a lump on his head.

"Oh, it's just him." Luffy said as Mohmoo stopped and looked towards him and Sanji.

"So he's with the fishmen?" Sanji asked as Mohmoo remembered what the two pirates did to him and started swimming away.

"WAIT, MOHMOO! Where are you going? Come back!" Hachi yelled as he waved his arms around. Arlong calmly looked at Mohmoo's retreating form.

"Mohmoo, leaving so soon? That's a shame." he said as the sea cow stopped and widened its eyes in fear. "But if you're running away I won't stop you, right?" he finished with a sinister grin. Mohmoo floated there for a while before he became wild and charged back at the intruders with the fishmen backing him up.

Luffy and his crew all got ready as Usopp kept screaming 'I'm sorry' while running back and forth as the sea cow and fishmen got closer.

"This won't end good." Zoro said as he began to draw his sword for the oncoming fishmen.

"Tell me about it." Gin said as he prepared his tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls on the end and began to swing them around in circles.

"AHHHH! You're mine you stupid cow!" Luffy said smaking his fists together. He then stomped his feet into the ground up to his ankles.

"Looks like he's got a plan, for once." Sanji said looking at Luffy.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zoro said with his hand on his chin.

"It's probably right." Naruto said as Zoro looked at him.

"Who are you?" Sanji and Naruto sweat dropped as he only just noticed him. Luffy waited until the fishmen had gotten close enough and spun around a few times before he stretched his arms out and grabbed a now crying Mohmoo's horns.

"What the-"

"His arms stretched!?" one of the fishmen shouted.

"He possesses Devil Fruit powers?" Arlong exclaimed as Luffy began pulling on Mohmoo.

"We should get away from here now!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Usopp and Gin's shoulders.

"Why, what's he gonna do?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing good now run!" Naruto said they all moved away from the rubber man.

"Alright! Take this. **Gum Gum...Pinwheel!**" Luffy shouted as he started spinning with Mohmoo in his hands and destroying Arlong's building along with the fishmen around him. When he was finished he let go of Mohmoo's horn and threw him out of Arlong park and into the ocean beyond.

"Alright Arlong that's it! I didn't come here to beat all your cronies…" Luffy said panting a little before he pointed at Arlong. "I came here to beat YOU! Now get up!" he exclaimed.

Arlong just sat there shaking in rage as his eyes were shadowed. "How perfect. I was just thinking about how much pain you will be in when I kill you." he said calmly as he gazed at Luffy.

"That was the _worst_ plan _ever_!" Sanji yelled beside Luffy as he lightly kicked him in the head.

"Yeah, were you trying to kill all of us too?" Usopp yelled at Luffy. in the background Naruto sighed as he facepalmed.

"I guess some people really don't change. What a pain." Naruto grumbled as Zoro leaned towards Gin.

"So who is this guy and how does he know Luffy?"

"He's Luffy's older brother." Gin answered.

"Really? He's Luffy's brother? Luffy has a brother?" Zoro asked in shock.

"I'm right here you know, you can just ask me." Naruto said annoyed that people were talking about him behind his back, literally.

"Such destructive power…" Genzo said in awe.

"I can't believe there's a human that exists that can throw that giant monster!" the doctor said.

"It's as if the Gods themselves are fighting."

Back with Luffy he was fidgeting around in his spot and swayed from side to side. "What are you doing now!?" Usopp asked/yelled. "Are you trying to ruin something else?"

"Do you even have to ask that after what he just did?" Gin asked.

"How dare you hurt our brothers." Hachi said as he knelt down to one of the injured fishmen.

"Looks like we will have to get our hands dirty now." Kuroobi said as he gazed at the humans in front of him.

"I think we need to teach them the difference between our species, chu." Chew exclaimed

"Arlong sir, please let us handle this." Kuroobi said.

"If you went on one of your rampages now you could destroy all of Arlong Park, chu."

"PLEASE JUST LET US KILL THESE WEAKLINGS!" Hachi yelled. Naruto frowned at Hachi's behaviour and wondered what happened to his old friend.

"Okay, do whatever you want." Arlong said with his head resting on his chin.

"Uh, guys. There's something I should tell you." Luffy said from his spot. Hachi took a deep breath as his stomach started to expand.

"What the hell is that octopus doing?" Zoro asked as Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and smiled.

"Octopus is best when it's cut thin and salted, add some olive oil and paprika and it make a perfect snack while drinking."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're planning on cooking him?" Gin asked with a sweatdrop.

"With White Wine?" Naruto asked.

"Don't encourage him!"

"So listen to me guys I'm kind of in trouble." Luffy waved his hand in the air trying to get any of their attention.

"Take this! **Zero Vision! Hachi Ink Jet!**" Everyone's eyes widened as the saw the octopus spit out a torrent of ink and dodged it as it hit Luffy dead center.

"You moron! How come you didn't dodge that?" Zoro yelled/asked as Luffy screamed about him not seeing anything.

"Don't just stand there Luffy, run!" Usopp shouted from behind a pillar.

"Yeah, that's just the problem. I can't move my legs. I think there stuck." Luffy said as he tried to pull his legs out of the ground.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STUCK THEM IN THE GROUND IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Usopp and Gin yelled as Hachi walked over with a piece of the roof that Luffy broke off earlier and stood in front of Luffy.

"One Hachi Ink Jet served on the rocks!" Hachi exclaimed throwing the roof down on Luffy as he cleared the ink out of his eyes just in time to see it come down on him. Arlong and his men looked with smirks on their faces.

"Oi, oi." A voice from under the roof said as it slowly rose up. Everyone looked wide eyed as it rose off the ground and Naruto stood in the middle with one hand holding it up in the air with a bored look on his face. "Jeez, how on earth did you manage to get a crew with how you behave?"

"To be honest we are still figuring it out ourselves." Sanji said.

"Same here." Zoro and Gin said.

"Luffy's great...hey!" Usopp said a little angered with with what they said about his captain. Naruto took this time to chuck the large concrete structure into the water and cleared the dust off his hands.

"But I got to admit, you guys picked right in choosing Luffy for a captain. He won't let anything happen to a Nakama." Naruto said.

"You're right there. To be perfectly honest it's better to have a captain like him who knows how to properly treat a lady." Sanji said smirking as he looked at the fishmen.

"A lady?" Kuroobi scoffed. "You rushed into certain death for one lousy girl? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Sanji and Naruto glared at the ray fishman as the chief removed his cigarette from his mouth and knocked off some ash.

"Lousy girl? You should watch what you say fishman or i'll turn you into fish sticks, ya got that?" Sanji said in a dangerous tone as he pointed his cigarette at Kuroobi.

"I'm sure you've got some skill _human_, but chivalry from a pirate seems a little fake." Kuroobi said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you come and see if my chivalry is fake or not?" Sanji said as he put the cigarette back in his mouth and had a staredown with the fishman. Meanwhile Usopp was busy trying to get Luffy out of the concrete by pulling him but wasn't having any luck.

"Don't tell me that you're still stuck?" Usopp asked.

"Yep, still stuck here. You can pull all day but I don't think they'll come out." Luffy said as he started picking his nose with his pinky.

"Are you even trying to get free of do you want to stay stuck!?" Usopp yelled/asked. Hachi watch them as he picked up another piece of the broken roof.

"Maybe no one told you, but the penalty for playing around in Arlong Park...IS DEATH!" Hachi yelled as Usopp started running.

"AHHHH! Get unstuck, get unstuck, please get unstuck!"

"Oi, octopus." Zoro stopped Hachi before he could throw the roof. "Those two are a bit busy at the moment. I'll be your opponent." he finished as he pointed his sword at him.

"Nyu, Roronoa Zoro! I forgot about you. How dare you trick me!" Hachi yelled as he brought the roof down on Zoro as the swordsman dodged by jumping in the air and landing a few feet away from him. "And how dare you mercilessly slaughter so many of my brothers!"

"That's old news octopus-freak." Zoro said as he turned around and faced Hachi. "I don't care what you reason to kill me is things have changed. You fishmen aren't the ones who will kill us, it's we who will kill YOU!."

"Phew, good one Zoro." Usopp said wiping sweat from his forehead with his free arm. "That octopus guy is yours, nice." he said as he gave a thumbs up with his other hand...letting go of Luffy in the process. "Ahh crap! Luffy!" he shouted as Luffy stretched back.

But because of his rubber body he went over the spot he was in and hit Chew in the process and knocked him down.

"Oh, you're back." Naruto commented at Luffy.

"So it seems." Luffy said as he swayed back and forth a little.

Chew slowly got up and glared at Usopp as he was sweating and crying. "You're dead." Chew said.

"I'm sorry." Usopp said weakly as he slowly turned around and ran away screaming.

"Get back here!" Chew shouted as he ran after him but stopped when he saw the villagers with weapons in their hands. "Aren't you people from Cocoyashi Village? Judging from your weapons I can assume that this is a rebellion. I guess I have no choice but to-"

"**Exploding Star!"**

Chew didn't get to finish his sentence as he was hit with an exploding pellet and covered in flames.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Usopp said...a fair distance away. "Your opponent, is ME!"

"If you want to die that badly," Chew said as he got back on his feet. "I'll do it right now!"

"KYAAAA!" Usopp shrieked as he ran away with Chew hot on his heels.

"You might want to go after him, he could get in big trouble." Naruto said to Gin as he sighed.

"You're right, I'll come back with him in one piece when we're done." Gin said as he ran after the two and left Naruto and Luffy without an opponent to face.

"This is getting ridiculous." Arlong spoke up as he started walking over to the group. "This is getting boring. I just can't stand watching."

"But sir, there's no reason to go on a rampage. Think of Arlong Park." Kuroobi said in an attempt to calm Arlong down.

"I know. I just thought of a fun new game is all." Arlong said so Kuroobi wouldn't worry and walked towards Luffy.

"There you are, now you're MINE!" Luffy yelled as he went to punch Arlong but the fishman cocked his head to the side and grabbed his stretched arm.

"Do you humans seriously think that you can win against us?" Arlong asked.

"So what if we do?" Naruto asked as he watched Arlong carefully.

Everyone watched as Arlong dug his hand into the ground near Luffy and proceeded to lift the still encased Luffy above his head and had an evil grin on his face.

"Did you know that people who possess Devil Fruit power can't swim? But in any situation you would just sink right to the bottom regardless! Shahahaha!" Arlong laughed as Zoro, Sanji and Naruto widened their eyes.

'_He's planning to throw him in the ocean!'_ They all thought as Luffy tried to hit Arlong again but the fishman caught it with his mouth and bit down on it.

"OUCH!" Luffy screamed out in pain as Arlong continued to smirk.

"Fool." Arlong said as he prepared to throw Luffy into the sea when he was hit in the side by Naruto and hit bokken.

"Let him go!" Naruto roared.

"You should be careful what you say!" Arlong shouted as he let go of Luffy...and threw him towards the ocean.

"LUFFY!"

"HELP!"

_SLASH!_

Luffy hit the water just outside of the park as Arlong started to laugh. Sanji ran up to jump in when he was stopped by Zoro.

"What are you doing? We've got to save Luffy!" Sanji asked.

"I know but if you just jump in there you will just fall into their trap. They will have the advantage in an underwater fight." Zoro explained as Sanji gritted his teeth before turning to Naruto.

"Can't you go in and get him while he distract Arlong and his men?"

"Sorry to say that won't be happening anytime soon. Luffy isn't the only one of us that ate a Devil Fruit, I would just sink like him a few moments after being in the ocean." Naruto said as he gripped his bokken and glared at Arlong. "The best we can do is hope Luffy holds out until we beat these guys."

"He's right. We have to finish these guys fast then one of us will go after Luffy, it's the only way." Zoro said as he unsheathed his sword. "Let's go."

"Right."

Arlong smirked as he heard them planning. "Just how long do you think that rubber boy will last? The clock's ticking."

"Oh, so that's the game!" Hachi exclaimed

"I see." Kuroobi said as both fishmen stood across from the three pirates.

"You can take the fish." Zoro said to Sanji.

"And you can slice and trim the octopus." Sanji said with his cigarette in his mouth.

"And I'll make some Shark Sashimi with the bastard over there." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles and looked at Arlong. "Let's go!" he said as they all rushed at their opponents.

"I'll kick his ass in 5 seconds flat!" Zoro shouted.

"We don't have more than 3." Sanji said.

"Don't be in such a hurry to meet your ends. No matter what happens…" Kuroobi said as he moved his arm and blocked Sanji's kick with his fin. "You're not going to leave this place alive!"

"**Hachi Ink Jet!"** Hachi sprayed another stream of ink at Zoro as he dodged to the side and ran up to the octopus.

'_Just hold on! Luffy!'_ Zoro thought as he swung his sword at the octopus fishman.

"Arlong!" Naruto yelled as he neared the fishman and raised his fist in the air.

"Pathetic." Arlong said as Naruto's fist came down and covered both of them in dust.

* * *

Marshlands

"AHHHHH!" Usopp yelled as he kept running away as Chew was still on his tail.

"You won't get away!" Chew yelled as Usopp screamed more.

'_I'M DOOMED!'_ Usopp thought.

Not that far away Gin was still running to catch up to them as he stopped for a breather.

"Damnit, how fast can they both run?" Gin asked as he continued running after his new crew member and fishman.

* * *

Arlong Park

"I'm going to beat your ass real quick octopus!" Zoro said as he swung his sword at Hachi as the fishman ducked but got some of his hair cut off.

"NYU! My hair, you bastard!" Hachi exclaimed as he looked at Zoro angrily. "But that's okay, it's only hair. It'll grow back." he said calming down. "Now then Roronoa Zoro, you can't beat me. I have six hands that will mesmerize you." he waved his arms around as Zoro got annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro said as he charged at the octopus.

"**Hachi's-Triple-Sword-Catch!** Now-you will-see my-skills!" Hachi boasted as he clapped his hands together in an effort to catch Zoro's single sword but missed. "Ow! That Hurt!" Hachi cried with some blood running down his face.

"I don't have time to play around with you!" Zoro said panting, and sweating a little.

Sanji momentarily looked over to Zoro and saw the state that he was in. '_Is he still hurt?'_

"Lose focus and you'll lose your life!" Kuroobi exclaimed as he sliced at Sanji with his fin but the chef leaned back and dodged it.

"A fish shouldn't fight back against the cook!" Sanji said as he threw some kicks at the fishman only for him to block all of them.

"Damn it, we're running out of time." Zoro said weakly before charging at Hachi again. "Why don't you die?!" He tried to slice Hachi but the octopus jumped up and grabbed the pillar behind him with his arms.

"To bad...**Hachi Suckers**...are stuck." Hachi taunted as he as he clung to the top of the puller...upside down.

"…."

"…."

"Don't just stick there, get down here and fight!" Zoro yelled at Hachi as he just smirked at Zoro. "Damn coward."

_With the Villagers_

"That damn octopus, he's just trying to waist time." Johnny said as he looked towards Zoro.

"But if we go into the water now they will just drag us down to the bottom of the sea and we'll drown." Yosaku said.

"If we just sit here and do nothing then Big Bro Luffy will drown for sure!"

"We've got to think of a way to help him." Yosaku said as Johnny nodded.

"Hold up!" Genzo spoke up, patting them on their backs causing them to react in pain. "What good are the two of you gonna do in the sea when you can barely walk."

The two bounty hunters leaned forward and bowed down. "If you're both trying to think of a way to save that young man, then I believe I'm that should volunteer before any of you." Genzo said.

"You-You'll save him?" Johnny asked.

"His survival could be the key to winning this fight. If we don't save him then we could lose."

"Genzo." One of the villagers said before they started volunteering to go along with him.

"I'll go alone. The fishmen might suspect something if we go as such a large crowd. We don't want to interfere with their fight." Genzo declared as he turned towards the ocean.

"Hold on!" Nojiko shouted as he was carrying a mallet with her. "I'm going with you. Those guy are fighting for Nami's life, I can't just stay here and do nothing."

Genzo stared at her for a moment before nodding his head and rushing off with her to save Luffy.

Underwater

'_Damn it! I'm running out of air!'_ Luffy thought as he was holding his mouth in an attempt to stop any air from getting out.

_Zoro vs. Hachi and Sanji vs. Kuroobi_

Zoro, who was still panting, looked up to Hachi stuck to the top of the pillar as the fishman looked at with questioningly.

"Hey, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you Zoro. I heard you were famous for your **Three Sword Style**, so why are you only using one?" Hachi asked confused.

"You're running scared with one so why do I need three?" Zoro said in an attempt to mock him.

"Shut up! I've just been playing around with you. Truth is human swordsmen can beat me, I could tell you why but I think it would be better to show you." Hachi said with a grin.

'_Damn it! I can't fight back the pain.'_ Zoro thought as he began to feel light headed. '_And my fever's getting worse. I thought I could walk it off but...'_ he finished as he began to wobble. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Crap. I thought so, you still hasn't recovered yet….from you fright with 'Hawk Eye'." Sanji said looking at Zoro.

"Hmph, I'm not stupid. I won't fall for the old injured animal routine. That's for children." Hachi said as he began to climb up the pillar. "Be right back, time for you to see what my true skills really are!"

He then went on the undamaged part of the roof and climbed through a window. Everyone then looked at the same part of the building exploded multiple times and debris flew everywhere before Hachi came out again and put his back to the wall breathing heavily.

"Wow, it's a madhouse in there." Hachi said and he moved towards the ledge of the roof. "But besides that I got what I needed. Now, prepare to tremble at Hachi's fearsome **Six Sword Style**!" he said as he waved his blades around in the air as Zoro just collapsed.

"Hey! You're not supposed to die yet! I haven't even killed you!" Hachi yelled at Zoro.

"No! Zoro!" Yosaku yelled.

"I knew it, he's been enduring it all this time!" Johnny exclaimed.

"So true. All of those wound on his body would kill any normal person but he tries to fight anyway." Yosaku said as the doctor looked at them.

"What'd you say!?" he asked/yelled. Zoro was panting on the ground as Sanji cured at his condition.

"I thought it was strange he could just walk around like nothing happened after a fight like that. He's laid out flat-" He didn't finish what he was saying when he sensed something. He turned around only for Kuroobi's fist to hit his stomach and send him flying through the wall of Arlong Park and land a couple of meters away.

"I told you to pay attention to me you weakling. I'm a 40th don in **Fishman Karate**!" Kuroobi said with his arm stretched out.

"Brother cook!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled.

"These humans sure made quite the mess here." Kuroobi commented as he looked around the park. He then looked towards Hachi. "Hey Hachi, have you seen Arlong?" he asked as the octopus fishman widened his eyes.

"Oh! That's right! Arlong is inside the building right now fighting!" Hachi said in panic.

"What? If he continues to fight in there the park will be destroyed. Who is he fighting?" Kuroobi asked.

"He's fighting-"

_CRASH!_

Kuroobi and Hachi looked up to see something fly out of the roof of the building and land a couple of feet away from them and widened their eyes at who they saw.

"ARLONG!" They yelled in shock.

"Yezz, keep it down." Naruto's voice called out as everyone looked towards the entrance of the building to see the blond walking out with one bokken in hand and rubbing his neck. "I thought for a moment there I would be finished and have a nap."

"You! What did you do to Arlong?" Hachi asked his old friend.

"Hmm, what does it look like? I was kicking his ass." Naruto said.

"You bastard." Kuroobi said as he ran up to Naruto. "How dare you do that to Arlong!" he yelled as he tried to hit his head but the blond ducked down into a stance that reminded the fishman of a toad and shadowed his eyes with his hat.

"**Frog Strike."** Naruto whispered as he delivered a powerful open-handed strike to Kuroobi's mid-section and made him cough up blood.

'_What!? That was...'_ the fishman thought before he was sent flying back towards Hachi.

"Nyu! Kuroobi!" Hachi screamed as he checked on his brother.

"I don't have time to deal with small fry like him." Naruto said as he gazed at Kuroobi before looking towards Arlong. "I hope you're not done yet ya shark bastard! I haven't even given you a proper beat down yet."

"Nyu! Naruto! You will pay for what you did!" Hachi yelled as Naruto raised his bokken.

"Hey octopus." Both Naruto and Hachi looked over to see Zoro standing up with one hand on his knee and looking down. "Your fight is with me."

"You're not dead?!" Hachi said in shock.

"Let me make one thing clear you, you sorry excuse for a swordsman." Zoro said. "There's a certain man I need to face, and until I see him...death himself cannot touch me!" he said as he raised his head and glared at the octopus.

Naruto looked at Zoro and smirked at the swordsman's determination and wondered who he was talking about but shrugged it off.

"He's still alive!" The doctor yelled as everyone looked to see Sanji walking back into Arlong park with a new cigarette and didn't look fazed by the fishman's earlier punch.

"That fish bastard's punch was all he could do?" Sanji said as he breathed out some smoke. "The old man's kicks would have been a 400th don in that case. And I didn't even die." he commented.

Back with the swordsmen, Hachi was standing ready with all six swords in hands and Zoro took his bandana from around his arm and tied it around his head as he put his sword in his mouth.

"What's wrong with you Zoro? You seem to be suffering on your own." Hachi said as he looked at the swordsman.

"Just shut up and mind your own business, you bottom feeder." Zoro said seriously.

"Nyu!"

"Johnny! Yosaku! Lend me your swords!" He yelled/asked them.

"Of course!" They both yelled as they threw their swords towards Zoro. "Catch Big Bro!"

'_Tch. I don't know how much longer I can last.'_ Zoro thought as his vision became blurry.

"HAH! Now I'll show you why simple two handed humans can never beat me! **Six Swords Style-Tentacle Sword Overload!**" Hachi yelled as he waved his swords around while charging at Zoro.

"Big Bro!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled. Just before Hachi struck, Zoro caught both swords and used them to block Hachi's attacks while twisting his body around before cutting Hachi's stomach with the third sword.

"**Three Swords Style…"** Zoro said as he stood behind Hachi with steaming swords. "**Streaming Wolf Swords!"** They both stood there for a moment before Hachi screamed in pain and blood flew from his chest.

"NYU~!"

"He countered the six swords style!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled.

'_Those movements were flawless, no wasted energy whatsoever.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the panting Zoro. '_Amazing. He will become a great swordsman one day.'_ he finished as Hachi turned around and showed an 'X' shaped cut on his chest.

"Grrr, how dare you cut me like that! Now I'm really mad, I'll kill ya bastard!" Hachi yelled. "There's no way you'll survive my next attack! You just got lucky is all, you'll never beat my six swords with your three!"

"That's a big mistake." Zoro said with his eyes shadowed. He then turned around and glared at the octopus fishman. "Three swords...six swords...it doesn't matter! You may have more swords than me, but mine will always carry more weight than yours!"

Hachi stared at him for a second before speaking up. "Weight you say?" he asked. "It may not look like it, but my sword weight about 300 kg each. They're much heavier than any human swords."

"I meant the burden of-oh forget it." Zoro said with a sweatdrop.

"Take this! **Six Swords Style, Octopus Pot Stance!**" Hachi brought the tips of his swords together and charged at Zoro. "**New Year's!"**

Zoro blocked him with all three sword as Hachi smirked. "**Open!"** Hachi yelled as he split their swords apart and continued charging. "**Body Slam!"** he headbutted him on his wounds and sent him into the air.

"Cheap shot!" Yosaku shouted.

'_Disgraceful swordsmanship Hachi.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Hachi run after Zoro.

"You'll never touch the ground alive!" Hachi yelled as he brought his swords over his head and started spinning them like a fan blade. "**Waltz of the Six Swords!** Turn into mincemeat!"

"Oh no! If he touches those he's done for!" Johnny said as Zoro fell on the rotating blades and started spinning. Kuroobi and a now awake Arlong watched with smirks as they watched Zoro turn to shreds.

"AHHH!" Hachi screamed in pain as Zoro landed in front of him, leaning on one leg with one sword behind his back and the other in front of him. "Damn it! First you rolled and dodged my tentacle sword overload, then you slice and dice my hands up like some cheap sushi chef? How dare you make a mockery out of me! You'll pay for that you sonuvabitch!"

As Hachi was yelling Zoro, who had his back turned, was breathing heavily and stumbled a little.

"That last attack probably opened up his wounds again." the doctor with the villagers commented as they all saw the state Zoro was in.

'_Even if this wound would kill a normal man...I am not aloud to fail.'_ Zoro thought as he stood up straight.

"**Six Swords Style, Octopus Pot Stance!** Time to die Zoro!" Hachi exclaimed as he charged at Zoro again.

'_My body cannot feel pain...it must not.'_

"**New Year's!"**

'_If I'm ever going to face Hawk Eyes again...I MUST BE EXTRAORDINARY!' _"**Dragon...Twister!"** Zoro yelled. He spun his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that broke Hachi's swords, slashed him and sent him into the air. "Now do you see the weight I carry on my swords, octopus?"

'_How...I lost...to three swords!'_ Hachi thought before he hit the ground unconscious. All the villagers looked in disbelief as a human defeated on of the fishmen while Arlong and Kuroobi looked pissed.

* * *

Cocoyashi Village

Nami was back home bandaging the stab wound she gave herself after the villagers had left for Arlong Park and was now wearing Luffy's straw hat on her head as she wiped away some tears.

'_No more crying, and no more whining.'_ she thought to herself as he grabbed her staff and ran towards Arlong Park. '_I've got to go! They're all fighting for me!'_

* * *

Marshlands

"What a wimp." Chew said as he looked down at a bleeding Usopp. "All it took was one blast from my **Squirt Gun** to finish him. I guess it's time to head back now, they've probably kill his friends anyway." Chew said as he started to walk away.

A 'dead' Usopp smirked as he heard the fishman walking away. '_Hehehe, it worked. I'm so glad I made the __**Ketchup Star**_ _for these occasions.'_ Usopp thought as he watched Chew walk away. '_These Fishmen are too powerful, I don't even know what I'm doing here.'_ When Chew was a safe distance away Usopp sat up.

Chew stopped for a moment and looked back at Usopp to see him on the ground again. "Hmm, must have been my imagination." he said as he kept walking.

'_I'll gladly hide from death, death is scary!'_ Usopp thought as he sat up once again. '_I'm covered in fake blood but I need to look a little more beat up, like I thought bravely. I know! Maybe if I get myself dirty then it'll seem more realistic.'_ He then began to rub some dirt on his arm.

"But what to say? Maybe: 'Oh! Sorry I got lost.'. Yeah that's good. No, 'I did my best but he got me!', or 'I got so close to the bastard but he got away!'. That sounds better." As he kept rubbing the dirt on thoughts of his friends and the villagers flashed through his mind.

"_We're Nakama aren't we? So get on."_

"or 'Don't cry Nami, we all did our best!'"

"_I'd rather die than be defeated!"_

"Or…'We all each fought bravely!'"

"_To be perfectly honest it's better to have a captain like him who knows how to properly treat a lady."_

"Maybe...'It was a deadly situation.'"

"_For the sake of my own ambitions, this was my only choice!"_

"O-Or...'My wounds are that serious...'"

"_A reason? Those fishmen made Big Sis Nami Cry!...Do they need any more reason to put their lives on the line for a Nakama?"_

"_You guys picked right in choosing Luffy as a captain. He won't let anything happen to a Nakama."_

"_Can you imagine how hard it's been for her?"_

"_WE SHALL FIGHT!"_

Usopp stared down at the ground as the images of Kaya, Carrot, Onion and Pepper came onto his mind and tried to hold back his tears.

'_I'm so pathetic! Time to stop being a coward!'_ Usopp thought as he stood up, wiped his eyes, and glared in Chew's direction. "STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU FISH FREAK!" he shouted. Chew stopped in his tracks which made Usopp jump in fright.

"Oh? You're still alive? Chu!" Chew said as he looked back at Usopp with a board glare.

"That's right, big lips! It'll take more than some spit to take care of me!" Usopp yelled as he searched for something in his satchel. '_When I left home, I left everything behind. Peace. Safety.'_ Usopp thought as he took his **Ginga Pachinko** out. '_When you live your life on the edge, you savor every moment. That's why they're able to laugh so much.'_

He aimed his slingshot at Chew as the fishman started running towards him. '_That's the reason I went to sea. I wanna laugh that way too!'_ He pulled his slingshot back and aimed at the fishman. '_But if I don't fight with everything I got, then there's no way I deserve to be on the same ship as them!'_ "AND I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FACE MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" He shouted as he shot an **Exploding Star** and hit Chew.

The fishman lunged through the exploding star and punched Usopp straight in the face, smacking his head into the ground before flipping and landing a few feet from a bleeding Usopp lying on the ground.

"Fool. You were better off pretending to be dead. I guess you're a little slow in the head. Chu." Chew said.

"Is it...over already?" Usopp asked bleeding on the ground.

"Yeah, it is! Just like you are!" Chew said as he kicked Usopp.

"Stop it!" Usopp said as he went through his bag again. "**Usopp Hammer!"** he shouted as he smashed his hammer in Chew's shin. The fishman flinched in pain as Usopp stood up. "**Usopp's Rubber Band of Doom!"** he shouted, making Chew flinch.

The fishman waited for a second for the pain to come but didn't feel anything and opened his eyes, only to see the Usopp had disappeared.

"AH! Shit! Where did that stupid son of a bitch go?" Chew shouted before he turned red with embarrassment. "Why that li'l bastard!"

* * *

Arlong Park

"Hachi!" Arlong said in disbelief and anger at seeing his brother knocked out on the ground, beaten by a mere human. Zoro was panting on the ground with his sword sheathed before Kuroobi stood over him with his fist raised.

"How dare you do that to Hachi?!" he said as he was about to bring his fist down on Zoro until he was kicked by Sanji and skidded back a little. "You!"

"Yeah, you thought you'd gotten rid of me that easily, eh?" Sanji said with a smirk.

"I'm impressed. I didn't know there was anyone in all of the East Blue who could stand back up after one of my punches!" Kuroobi said staring at Sanji as the chef smiled.

"Oh, I know a whole bunch, at a certain restaurant I know of. Wanna go?" He asked with a big grin.

"I don't think so."

Naruto watched the confrontation as he helped Zoro to his feet.

"Stand back! I'm fine!" Zoro pushed Naruto off as he slowly made his way to the ocean.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't rescue Luffy in your state, you'll drown as soon as you hit the water." Naruto said as he stopped Zoro.

"Just shut up and go! Luffy doesn't have much time left, we can't waste anymore time." Zoro said as he struggled against Naruto's grip.

"I know that but we still have two more of them to deal with. You just can't go in recklessly." Naruto argued with him.

"If you two are done arguing, then maybe you'd notice this!" Sanji yelled as Naruto and Zoro saw him dive into the water.

"O-Oi, Baka! What do think you're doing? They will have the advantage over you!" Naruto yelled as he heard Kuroobi laugh.

"That's just great! If he want's to challenge me in the water then who am I to object!" Kuroobi said as he ran towards the water. Naruto saw this and tried to punch him but he jumped over him and into the water after Sanji.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed. '_I hope you know what you are doing Sanji, he will be twice as powerful now.'_ he thought before hearing Arlong chuckling.

"Seems like that human has a death wish fighting Kuroobi under water. His **Fishman Karate** is one of the best." Arlong said as he stood up.

"He might be good, but if I heard him before he said he was a 40th don, right?" Naruto asked. "He's still weak compared to practitioners like Jinbei. Sanji will beat him." he said as he picked up his bokken which was on the ground and held it in front of him. "Until he comes back I'll deal with you."

"Hmph! Like a human can beat me. I'll admit what you did inside surprised me, but that won't happen again." Arlong said stared at Naruto.

"We'll just see about that." Naruto said before he charged at Arlong, starting the battle for the island's freedom.

Underwater

Sanji was swimming underwater towards where Luffy was when he saw Genzo pushing down on Luffy's chest while the rubber boy's head was stretched out towards the surface. '_I see, they're using Luffy's rubber body to their advantage. Since they couldn't move the stone they moved Luffy's head instead. In that case all I have to do is break that rock and then-'_

"**Fishman Karate: Forearm Sledge!"** Sanji didn't finish as Kuroobi came up and slammed his arm-fin into the back of Sanji's neck, sending him deeper into the water. Kuroobi smirked at his opponent before he spotted Genzo helping Luffy. "It's that old man from the village. How useless."

'_Damn it! He sees me!'_ Genzo thought.

"Such a pathetic attempt to save the rubber boy's life. I guess I'll have to kill you too!" He started swimming towards Genzo when he felt someone tug back on his hair and looked back to see Sanji glaring at him.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ Sanji thought/asked.

"You...foolish human!" Kuroobi said as he pulled his hair from Sanji's grip. "Are you really trying to fight me underwater? You can't even breathe down here, what makes you think you can fight?" he said seeing Sanji covering his mouth trying to keep the air in his lungs. "As you wish foolish boy!"

"**Fishman Karate: Dueling Hair Tether!"** Kuroobi spun around in the water before sending his ponytail out and wrapping it around Sanji's waist. He pulls Sanji towards him as the cook struggled against the force and tried to kick the fishman as he got close but missed as Kuroobi ducked under it. "Too bad. Your kicks are powerless down here, that's one of your human weakness. But my Fishman karate losses none of it's power in water! On the contrary, it's much more powerful!"

"**Fishman Karate: Underwater Bladder Buster!"** Kuroobi yelled as he darted forwards and uses the momentum to deliver a savage sidekick to the Sanji's stomach. Sanji flew backwards from the force of the kick before Kuroobi's hair tether stopped him from going any further. "**Fishman Karate…"** Kuroobi starts spinning forward as he pulled Sanji in again and brought his foot down on Sanji's head. "**Flaming Axe Kick!"**

Seeing Sanji going down, Kuroobi swam towards the cook before swimming past him and kicked Sanji in the jaw. "**Back-Foot Jawbreaker."**

Kuroobi swam up to see Sanji glaring at him before pulling his hand back. "**Guffaw Palm Bomb!"** Kuroobi delivered an open-palm slam to Sanji's chin as the chef flew back and hit the rock formation behind but not before unraveling his hair around Sanji. He turned around to Genzo and smirked at the man before he felt the water vibrate.

Looking back he saw Sanji swimming fast towards the surface. "_Air, air air air! I let out too much I can't breathe!...Suffocating…"_ Sanji thought swimming before he saw Kuroobi appear before him.

"Impressive." Kuroobi commented. "You have amazing stamina. You sure you're even human?"

"_Damn it! Get out of the way!"_

"Didn't you say something earlier like, 'any man who hurts a lady is a piece of crap.'?" Kuroobi taunted. "And now look at where your chivalry has gotten you. There's no escape for you, and you'll die by my hands. The old man and the boy he's trying to save? I'll kill them too. I'll kill Zoro and that long nosed guy, the villagers and that Naruto guy as well. And as a bonus, I'll kill that traitorous bitch Nami as well!"

"Don't you see? Your chivalry is worthless! If it can't save you, then you protect no one!" Kuroobi finished as he laughed at the cook's misfortune. He then grabbed the back of Sanji's shirt and looked at him. "I'll admit you have _some skills_, but, in the end you're still just a _human_. Your body doesn't react well to a sudden change of pressure, does it?"

He wrapped his arms around Sanji's body and turns upside down and smirked. "Let's see, I have a theory about what will happen to your body. Your organs are going to explode from the inside out." Sanji widened his eyes at the implication and the fishman prepared to dive. "**Pulverizing Pressure Plunge!"**

Both of them started diving at a fast rate as Sanji's stomach started to collapse in on itself. '_I can't let him do this!'_ Sanji though as he covered his mouth again from letting air out. '_If I want to save Nami the first thing I've got to do is save myself!'_

They both came to a sudden stop as they retched the ocean floor as blood came out of Sanji's mouth. Kuroobi started laughing before he saw Sanji pointing towards the surface and frowned.

"What's with him? He just won't die." he whispered. "Very well. I guess we'll just have to try again!" Kuroobi said as they started swimming up.

'_Fishmen use their lungs to breathe on land.'_ Sanji thought as he looked at the gills on Kuroobi's neck. '_But they use their gills to breathe water down here. Which mean's he's he can't use his gills on dry land. They might as well be talking fish!'_

"You ready for round two?" Kuroobi asked.

'_Which means their lungs are useless underwater!'_ Sanji thought as he grabbed Kuroobi's shoulder and breathed into his gills.

Above ground - During Sanji's fight

Naruto rushed at Arlong with his bokken raised and brought it down at the fishman moved backwards and dodged it.

"Stay still!" Naruto yelled as his swung the sword upwards and sent a slash of air at Arlong as he sidestepped it before it could cut him in half, but it still managed to cut off some hair.

The fishman looked at the blond with anger as he rushed at him and sent a punch his way. Naruto raised his hand and blocked the punch with a loud SMACK! and gripped Arlong's hand as the fishman grimissed.

'_What's with this human? He's stronger than the rest and he can injure both me and Kuroobi with one hit. That's impossible!'_ Arlong thought before widening his eyes as Naruto hit him in the side with his bokken.

"**Abdominal Annihilation!"** Naruto said as he let go of Arlong's fist as the fishman grabbed his side in pain. "**Solid Beast!" **Naruto yelled as he punched Arlong in his stomach and sent the fishman flying into the building.

"Tch! Is that all you've got Arlong?" Naruto taunted. Arlong responded by crashing through the wall and glaring at the human in front of him.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Arlong growled out.

"Heh, you'll have to hit me first!" Naruto said. He speed towards the fishman and began swinging his sword at Arlong while twisting around at a fast pace while Arlong moved back to dodge the strikes.

"What's with that swords play?" Yosaku asked as everyone looked at Naruto.

"I know, I don't recognize his style. What is that?" Johnny said as he was interested in the fight. Meanwhile Zoro looked at the wooden blade with keen eyes as he observed the blond.

'_His style seems wild and erratic to the normal eye, but if you look at it carefully you can see a pattern.'_ Zoro thought as he narrowed his eyes. "A whirlpool."

"Huh? What'd you say Bro?" Johnny asked.

"His sword style...it reminds me of a whirlpool." Zoro said. "He starts off by spinning at a fast rate to catch his enemies off guard as they don't know when he will strike, but in reality there's a pattern to it." he explained as everyone looked at the fight and saw Arlong being pushed back with some bruises forming on his body.

"He stares by slicing near his neck or torso and slowly moves down the body every two or three turns and continues this process. But if his opponent tries to reach for him he swipes at their hand and moves back to his previous position and continues." Zoro explained. "The constant turning and the level of danger as he moves down the body reminds me of a whirlpool."

"I see! So he uses speed for his attacks?" Johnny asks as Zoro nodded.

Back with Naruto, he continued slashing at Arlong as the fishman walked backwards before he could get hit with the human's sword. As he was about to attempt to grab him again he tripped on a piece of debris and began falling backwards, Naruto sharpened his eyes and spun faster.

"**Rising Tides!"** Naruto said as Arlong was lifted into the air a little and Naruto stood up straight, gripping his bokken above his head and behind his back ready to strike Arlong. From behind the villagers began to see his sword change it's color as it turned black.

"**Black Blade Style: Moonless Night!"** Naruto sung his sword down as everyone saw a black blur before hitting Arlong in the stomach and hit the ground with such force that the whole park shaked from the impact. Naruto took a couple of steps back and saw Arlong bloodied and down and turned towards the villagers.

"That was more easy than I thought." He commented and started walking back.

"B-Bastard!" Arlong's voice spoke up. Naruto looked back and saw him slowly sitting up.

"You're still not down? You're tougher than I thought."

"You...you bastard! I'll kill you!" Arlong screamed. Before any of them could continue the sound of bubbles caught their attention as they looked towards the water and saw Sanji surface and gasping for air.

"Sanji…" Naruto said as the cook made his way out of the water and onto dry land. "Oi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, and so is Luffy as well." Sanji said getting his breath back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, half of him. I'll explain later, but for now…" Sanji said before pointing at the water. "GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! I WANNA FIGHT WHERE I CAN BREATHE!" he shouted as Kuroobi made his way out of the water.

"You still don't understand, do you? It doesn't matter if I'm on land on underwater, I'm just as strong either way." he said as he stood up and got into his stance. "Now you will witness the true power of Fishman Karate. When I punched you before that was just a sample of things to come! My ultimate attack is ten times as powerful!"

"The chances you'll survive this...IS ZERO!" he shouted...before he saw a leg coming at him.

"**Collier!"** Sanji said before kicking Kuroobi into the ground below. "You said my chivalry was worthless? **Épaule!(Shoulder)**" he kicked him as he was getting up. "I can't protect anyone, huh?" Sanji asked as Kuroobi was on his knees. "**Côtelette!(Ribs) Selle!(Saddle/Lower Back)"** he followed up with the two kicks before kicking him again. "**Poitrine!(Chest)"**

"**Gigot!(Legs)"** Sanji delivers a sweeping kick to Kuroobi's kneecaps as he was sent flying a few feet. The villagers gasped in amazement before Kuroobi struggled to stand.

"Son of a bitch! **Thousand Brick Fist!**" he shouted as he swung at Sanji but the cook disappeared from his sight and appeared to his left.

"**Mutton Shot!"** Sanji shouted as he kicked Kuroobi in the face and sent him flying into Arlong Park and came out on the other side of the building knocked out. "Guess you don't need dessert." Sanji said looking at the hole in the building.

* * *

Marshlands

"I can't believe this! Where are you bastard!" Chew shouted as he continued searching for Usopp as he hid in the forest.

"CATCH!" Usopp shouted from the trees as a bottle flew towards Chew, who caught it with ease.

"Sake?"

"**Special Attack: Lead Star!"** Usopp shouted as the bottle shattered, spilling the contents on Chew in the process and making him stumble back into one of the ponds..

"Is this the only way you can fight you coward? There's no place to hide from my squirt cannon." Chew said as he began to suck up the water from the area.

"It doesn't matter if it's stupid or cowardly, this is a battle that the manly Usopp...cannot run away from!" he said as he prepared for battle while Chew, who looked bloated, aimed the attack at the forest.

"**Squirt Cannon!"** He spat out all the water at once, destroying the trees in his path. Usopp looked at the effect of the attack in terror while Chew gained a tick mark as he saw him reveal himself. "Why do I have to fight such an idiot?" '_It's too easy.'_ he thought with a sweatdrop as Usopp hid himself again.

"I'll shred you to pieces! **Squirt-**" he stopped mid sentence as he saw a large metal ball heading towards him and was sent crashing into the ground. Usopp, hearing the crash, poked his head out from his hiding spot to see Gin panting while spinning his tonfas around.

"Gin! You're here! I'm saved!" Usopp said as he whispered the last part to himself.

"It took me a while to get here though, you sure are good at running away." Gin said as he saw Chew getting back up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's not important at the moment. What is important is that you are going down." Gin said as he speed up his swinging.

"Let's just see you try _human!_ **Squirt Machine Gun!**" Chew shouted as he fire little droplets of water towards Gin and Usopp. Gin brought his tonfas up and blocked some of the water shots but was still injured when most of them made it through and ducked behind the trees for cover.

'_Damn it! Those will be a problem since I can't get close to him. What can I do?'_ Gin though as Chew continued to fire.

"AHH! CRAP!" Usopp yelled as he covered his ears. "When I left I wanted to become a real pirate! I know I can do it, I know I can become a brave warrior of the sea! I won't be a coward and run away! Those days of pretending to be a pirate…ARE OVER!" he shouted as Chew kicked the tree he was hiding behind in half and caught it in mid-air.

"What did you say is over?" Chew asked with the tree above his head.

"This fight! Sake is flammable!" Usopp shouted as he pulled his slingshot back. "**Flaming Star!"** he shouted as Chew was set on fire.

"AHHH! HOT! FIRE! HOT! HOT! WATER! WATER WATER! MUST FIND WATER!" Chew shouted as he ran for the towards the marshlands. Before he could retch it thought he was hit by Gin again as he was knocked into the marshlands.

"W-Wow, we won...WE WON!" Usopp said as he came out of hiding.

"Yeah, we did. And that was quick thinking you had with the sake and fire, nice work long nose." Gin said as Usopp blushed at the compliment.

"Oh, please...do go on."

"Bastards!" Chew growled out as he stood behind the two and freaked them out. Usopp reacted first and brung out his hammer again.

"**Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp's Rubber Band of Doom. Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! USOPP HAMMER!"** he shouted as he continued to hit the fishman over the head. When he was finished Chew was seen lying on the ground with multiple lumps all over his head and face and was crying unconscious.

Gin just looked at Usopp as he stood there with his hammer raised in the air while he breathed heavily and was shaking his legs.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you." Gin said.

"Y-Yeah. N-Neither did I." Usopp replied as he slowly looked towards Gin. "Can we go back now?"

"Sure. Just don't run off this time." Gin said as they started to make their way back towards Arlong Park.

* * *

Arlong Park

"Kuroobi… Hachi…" Arlong said angrily as he glared at the group of pirates in front of him. "You bastards defeated my brothers one after the other, you will all pay for this!" he said as he glared at them with bloodshot eyes.

'_Amazing! Those guys just beat two of Arlong's fishmen.'_ Nojiko thought as she looked at the park while holding Luffy's head above the water. Genzo then resurfaced and panted as he swam near them.

"I can't hold my breath any longer." Genzo said in between breaths.

"Take my place, I'll go." Nojiko said. Genzo looked at Luffy's head and noted that he was looking better than before, and asked how the battle was going. "Everyone's fine, no one's dead. But, for the first time, I actually feel hope that we'll be free from Arlong and his men." she said as she looked to the sky with a smile.

"Oi." Naruto leaned over to Sanji. "What did you mean before when you said that Luffy was half okay?"

"It means he's alive for the time being, but if we want him fully back on dry land I've got to go back in the water." Sanji said before he looked at Arlong. "But something tells me that ugly over there wont let me."

"Don't worry about Arlong, I'll deal with him. You just get back in there and help Luffy." Naruto said as he walked towards the fishman once again.

"Got it!" Sanji said as he was about to dive back in the water.

"Now then…" Naruto said as he looked at the angry shark. "Shall we finish this?"

"ARLONG!" A shout came from behind the crowd of villagers. Everyone looked to see Nami glaring at Arlong.

"Big Sis Nami!" Johnny and Yosaku said in shock.

"Nami-san!" Sanji said.

"Nami." Naruto whispered as he saw Nami standing there with her bo staff and Luffy's hat. '_So that's where his hat went. He gave it to her before he came here.'_

"Hey, Nami." Arlong said. "I was just about to teach these humans a lesson in how inferior they are to fishmen. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill you." She said seriously.

"Kill me? Shahahaha! Haven't you learnt your lesson yet? How many times have you tried to kill me in these past eight years?" Arlong asked as the villagers gasped and looked at a shaking Nami. "Assassination, poison, sneak attacks, and they never worked. You must be aware that you mere humans can't kill me." he said with a grin as the villagers looked at the ground.

"Listen, I'm not going to kill you Nami, but you can't just leave either. You will remain here, as my cartographer, forever." Arlong said with sharp eyes as he looked at the girl.

"Shut up already!" Naruto yelled out before pointing his sword at Arlong. "You talk an awful lot about her staying here when you'll be at the bottom of the sea soon Shark bastard!"

"Oh? And What if I do? Once i'm finished with you insist I will kill every villager and pirate here!" Arlong shouted as he glared at the blond. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, yes there is. I can kick you ass right here and now!" Naruto said.

_SWISH!_

The sound of water drew everyone's attention to the sea entrance of the park as they all saw a stream of water flying into the air.

"Is that?" Naruto said. '_I see, so that's what he meant.'_

"Sanji!" Naruto said as he got in front of the cook.

"Right!" he said as he jumped into the water. Arlong looked at where the water was coming from with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, I don't remember a fountain over there. Could it be that rubber kid?" Arlong said as he took a step forward but stopped when Naruto brought his bokken up to his face.

"You shouldn't be worried about him right now, ya know!" Naruto said. "I'm your opponent."

"Heh!" Arlong smirked. "I'm not worried. Those who possess Devil Fruit powers lose all their strength when they even touch the sea. He should be dead by now. But if by any chance he's still alive, then that won't be fair with the game now will it?"

"Game? That little game of yours is over Arlong, you've lost! The only thing left for you to do now is die." Naruto said in a serious voice as he glared off with the fishman.

"**Egg Star!"** Usopp's voice called out as Arlong raised his hand and stopped the egg from hitting him. Looking over everyone saw Usopp standing by the hole Sanji had made(with Kuroobi's help) and gave Naruto the thumbs up. "I've got you back Naruto! Go on, give it to 'em!"

"Why are you over THERE?!" Everyone yelled as Naruto sweat dropped.

'_Isn't he a little too far away?'_ he thought before turning back to Arlong.

"That's just him I suppose." Gin said as he walked up to the crowd. Usopp then boasted about how he and Gin beat Chew and did a poor impersonation of the fishman as Arlong looked at him with anger.

"Impossible! Chew was beaten!?" Arlong growled out.

"Face it Arlong." Naruto said, gaining the fishman's attention. "You're finished. Your men are beaten, your park is almost destroyed, and not single human has died. You've lost." he finished with a smirk. Arlong's blood red eyes glared at the man in front of him.

"You..!"

Screaming in the air drew everyone's attention again as they all saw a red and blue blob in the air before looking closer and saw that it was Luffy. "I'M BAAACK!"

Everyone looked and cheered as they all saw Luffy back in action and Naruto smirked when he saw his little brother again. In the air, Luffy smirked as he saw Naruto standing off against Arlong and stretched his arms out. "NARUTO!" the rubber boy shouted as he grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt as the blond had nervous blue lines on his face.

"O-OI, hold on. You're not going to…" Naruto said as he looked back at Luffy and got even more nervous when Luffy's grin widened.

"SWITCH!/NO WAY!" They both yelled as Luffy was pulled towards shore as Naruto buried his bokken in the ground in an effort to not be sent flying. Naruto struggled against Luffy as the rubber boy made it and smashed into the blond sent them both head first into the concrete.

"YOU IDIOT!" The villagers yelled as they saw Luffy tried to trade places with Naruto but failed.

"Ouch~" Luffy said as he sat up.

"Bastard!" Naruto spoke up before he gripped Luffy's head and made the rubber boy scream in pain. "What did you think you were doing? Trying to fling your older brother into the sea like that!"

"You would have been okay though!" Luffy said through the pain as Naruto gripped his head tighter.

"Okay? Okay? I'm a Devil Fruit eater too you moron! I would have drowned if I touched the ocean!" Naruto yelled comically before letting Luffy's head go before the rubber boy glared at him as well.

"Who cares! You were stealing my fight!"

"Your fight? I promised Nami I would take care of Arlong!"

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Before she even met you dummy! That's why I came to this island in the first place!"

The villagers and pirate crew watch the two brothers arguing with sweatdrops and thought to themselves. '_They really are brothers.'_

"What do you think you two are doing?" An angry Arlong said as he stood behind Naruto with a cutlass in hand as the two brothers noticed him. "Bickering like fools while my brother lay dead at your feet."

'_Shit!'_ Naruto thought as he pushed Luffy back and stood up.

"DIE!" Arlong yelled as he swung the sword and cut Naruto across the waist. Everyone looked in shock as bottom half of Naruto's body fell to the floor, lifeless, while Arlong grabbed the top half and threw it towards the park without a care in the world.

"NARUTO!" Nami yelled as she saw him get sliced in half. Arlong ignored her cry and looked at Luffy with a glare and a horrible grin.

"So? How does it feel to have you own brother killed right in front of your eyes? Not very pleasing, isn't it? Now you know how I feel when you and your friends-huh?" Arlong finished as he looked at Luffy...picking his nose.

"Hmm, you say something?" The rubber teen asked as everyone looked at him if he was serious.

"What's wrong with you? You just saw your own brother murdered and you don't even react in rage. You can't be that heartless?" Arlong asked as his anger began to grow.

"I'm not worried." Luffy said, continuously picking his nose

"Don't you even care about him? Don't you worry about his safety!?" Arlong said in anger as the villagers began to look in fear, when...

"Why would he?" a voice spoke up from behind Arlong as everyone, except Luffy, widened their eyes in shock. Arlong looked behind him and what he saw made him stare in disbelief. Behind him was the supposed lifeless form of Naruto's legs slowly making their way up before standing to attention and waiting.

The rubble behind them started to move before the top half of Naruto's body managed to crawl up on top of it and smirked at Arlong. "Yo!"

"W-What the-? How are you still alive?" Arlong asked in shock as Naruto chuckled a little.

"I thought you may have heard me before when I said that Luffy wasn't the only one of us to have eaten a Devil Fruit." Naruto said before his body turned blue and formed into a puddle of water under him. The water then started rising into the air before hitting Naruto's lower body and started to form the top half.

"Luffy doesn't worry about me." Right arm. "Because he doesn't _need_ to worry about me!" Left arm. "And that's because attacks like that won't work on me, and my Devil Fruit abilities." he finished as his face formed and his hat formed above his head and dropped down on it.

"With my **Splash-Splash Fruit's** power, none of your attacks can harm me." Naruto said as his whole body finally reformed again and moved his arms slowly in a circle as droplets of water came out of his arms. "And now, I'll show you my true power, 'Saw-Nose' Arlong!" he finished with a grin.

The final battle of Arlong Park was about to begin...

* * *

**Done! What a chapter, those fights were incredible. Sorry if you didn't like them, fights don't really agree with me.**

**Sorry it took so long to update but it's hard to write stories like this cuz I have to watch the anime and the Episode of Nami special too since I haven't watched these old episodes in a long time.**

**Anyway, I am having some thoughts on whether or not to add Johnny and Yosaku to the crew after this arc so tell me yes or no as to what to do on that matter.**

**As always please review and tell me your thoughts, no flames!**

**See you all next time.**

**M.S OUT! :)**


	4. Arlong Park Falls!

**Welcome my followers to another chapter of 'Maelstrom Naruto'. Hope you guys (and girls) enjoy it.**

**Warnings:** **Admiral-level, Devil Fruit, Haki-using, Swordsman, Weapon Specialist, Mature, Intelligent, OC, Older (30-31) Naruto.**

**Pairings:** **Naruto/Harem- Nami, Tashigi, Vivi, Miss Valentine, Robin, Hina, Jewelry Bonney, Margaret, Boa Hancock. **

**NOTE: Margaret-**_**viz dub**_ **Marguerite (will use viz).**

**Will follow the canon timeline. Will also do some filter arcs and maybe a movie as well. More crew members in it as well, will need help later with the people they should fight.**

**Naruto characters are included in story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter Four:** **Arlong Park Falls! **

"Slash-Splash fruit?" Arlong said as he looked at Naruto and his reformed body. "I've never heard of a Devil Fruit like that before, or one that allows a person to turn into water."

"That shows how little you know about Devil Fruits." Naruto said with a smirk. "Devil Fruits are classified into three types: Paramecia, Zoan, Logia. Paramecia types would give superhuman powers that could affect a person's body, their environment, or produce some kind of substance. Luffy is an example of that. Zoan types give a person the ability to transform into a certain kind of animal, either real or mythical. And Logia types allow a person to turn into, and control a specific element."

"So i'm guessing that you're a Logia user then?" Arlong stated as Naruto nodded.

"That's right, I ate a Water-Type Logia fruit. Now I can create, manipulate, and become water at will. Perfect for someone like me, the enigma of all the Devil Fruits for an enigma of a person." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance. "It would be useless to tell you to stay out of this, wouldn't it Luffy?"

"Damn right it is! Now let's do this!" Luffy shouted as he rushed at Arlong. "**Gum-Gum Bell!"**

Luffy stretched his head back before retracting it back and headbutting Arlong and sending him backwards. "Now, **Whip!**" he yelled as he stretched his leg and kick the fishman in the side. Arlong skidded until he was near the front of the building, before he could think about what to do next he saw a ring of water circle around his body, Naruto smirked as he saw Arlong stuck in his trap and did lifting motion with his index finger by pointing upwards.

"**Waterspout."** Naruto said as the water beneath Arlong shot up with him in it and sent him into the air. Naruto launched himself off the ground and into the air above Arlong and spun forward and sent the fishman back down with a heel kick.

Arlong landed with a loud _CRASH!_ as he made a crater when he landed. The villagers look in awe at the powers the brothers possessed as Naruto landed on the ground and Luffy walked up next to him.

"You think he's dead?" Luffy asked his brother.

"Nah, those attack wouldn't have killed him. Besides, I want to make that _same-teme _pay for what he has done to both Nami and the villagers over the years." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You are a pair of fools." Arlong's voice rung out as the people watched him rise up out of the crater. "You think you can beat me, let alone _kill_ me. Your doing nothing but making me more angry!"

Arlong stood up and walked out of the crater, blood running out of his mouth as he wiped it away. "First you have the balls to come into my park and threaten me, then you make me watch as you crush my brothers like worms. I'll make you all pay."

"Big talk coming from someone who's already got his ass beaten!" Luffy said as he looked at Arlong's condition. It looked like he wouldn't last much longer in his shape.

"You brat! I'll show you, and you know why? It's because of what makes us different." Arlong growled out as Naruto and Luffy gained confused looks.

"What makes us different." Naruto said

"Do you mean our noses?" Luffy asked.

"No our jaws."

"..."

"..."

"No wait I got it! Webbing!" Luffy said pointing to his hand.

"SPECIES!" Arlong yelled as he tried to bit the two pirates, who quickly moved out of the way as not to get bitten. Arlong chased after the two brother before Naruto turned around and tried to punch him, but the fishman ducked under his punch and waved his hand at the blond and sent water into his stomach.

Naruto jolted in pain as he felt the water hit him. '_Sea water!?'_ he thought before Arlong pushed him out of the way and headed towards Luffy. The rubber teen quickly move backwards as to avoid the sharp teeth the Arlong possessed until the fishman launched his hand forward and pinned the teen's neck against a pillar behind him. Arlong tried to bite Luffy again but Luffy grabbed his head and pulled it to the side, having Arlong biting the pillar instead.

"That must be painful." Usopp said."His teeth must be stuc..." He stopped when the pillar Arlong bit started to crumble.

"He bit through that stone pillar!" Johnny exclaimed with his jaw-dropped.

"Scary!" Luffy said as he quickly moved away from the fishman.

'_Holy crap! Those teeth must be as hard as steel to do that. If Luffy or Naruto get bitten by him they lose a part of their body.'_ Sanji thought as he looked at the fishman's strength. Nojiko and Genzo sat beside him as they had the same thoughts on their minds.

"This." Arlong said as he turned around. "Is the true power of the fishmen race. The heavens themselves made this distinction between us. You humans only have the strength to live beneath us. I should feel sorry for you humans. We're on a whole different level and have been since the dawn of time." Arlong grinned. "You're inferior, so it's only natural to bow before me." He started chuckling."You're weak, your mere presence is deplorable to the earth."

Arlong gave a bloodthirsty grin."Why don't I show you the difference between us?" He asked Luffy.

Luffy stood up and grinned at Arlong. "Sure. There's no way I'll lose to a fishman...Because I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" He exclaimed with a big toothy smile. Naruto smiled as he heard Luffy exclaim his dream like it was his catchphrase. He missed hearing him say stuff like that while he was journeying the seas.

"King of the Pirates?" Arlong said, picking up a big rock and proceeded to throw it up and catch it. "Don't be foolish, a human like you couldn't conquer the Grand Line. You can't even crush a pillar with your jaws."

"So what." Naruto spoke up. "You don't need teeth or jaw power to break stone…" He then walked over to a half destroyed pillar and punched it, breaking it even more leaving only a stump. "...we can easily break them with our fists!"

"Fools! That's not the point!" Arlong said getting angry with the humans in front of him "The whole human race is pathetic! What good are you if you can't even get yourself out of the water!" Arlong screamed dashing towards the brothers.

The two dodged Arlong's bite as they rolled to the side. Luffy stretched and grabbed a couple of swords some fishmen dropped. "That doesn't matter." He said bringing the swords up. "In fact I'm worthless without my friends." He just started to wildly swing them at Arlong who dodged everyone of them.

"What is this, a joke? All you're doing is just waving those things around." Arlong said as he used his nose to knock one of the swords out of Luffy's hand. "You should take this seriously." he said smirking down at Luffy. Luffy swung his other sword at Arlong's head but Arlong caught it in his mouth and broke it. "That's enough now die."

"Shut up!" Luffy said as he punched Arlong in his mouth, breaking his teeth as he hit the ground.

"He broke Arlong's teeth." A villager exclaimed in awe.

Luffy stared down at Arlong. "You're right, I don't know how to wield a sword you bastard!" He yelled.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Gin asked.

"I'm a terrible sailor, I definitely can't cook, I don't know how to use weapons, I can't even lie." _"Hey!"_ Usopp yelled at Luffy's comment. "And I'm not as strong as Naruto." He said pointing at Arlong. "Without my friends I would've died a long time ago!" Luffy finished. Arlong started chuckling holding his mouth with his hands.

"So you finally admit how foolish you really are." He said sitting up. "I'll admit you're foolish, but you're honest. I wonder how your crew deals with your idiocy day in, and day out." He said staring at Luffy. "But that makes me wonder. Why _do_ they fight for a dimwit of a leader like you?" Arlong asked.

"Someone like you doesn't even deserve a ship, or a crew." He said standing up. "What the hell can you do?" He asked Luffy.

Luffy just grinned. "I can kick your ass!"

All the villagers started cheering as Luffy cracked his fingers.

"Oi, Luffy. Don't go kicking his ass before I have a chance to." Naruto spoke up from behind Arlong.

"Can't promise you that."

"Why you-!"

"Cheer and bicker all you want, but it won't help!" Arlong yelled as his broken teeth fell out of his mouth and new one's took their place.

"H..He's got new teeth!" Luffy exclaimed wide eyed.

"I'm a shark." Arlong said with a grin. "New teeth will just grow, one after another, and each one stronger than the last." He said chuckling a little. He pulled his new set out. "Endlessly." He pulled the other set that just growed out in his other hand. "As many as it takes." Arlong said holding both sets of teeth in each hand. "This is one of the gifts fishmen have, now you see why we are superior?" He asked clacking his set of teeth.

"**Tooth Attack!"** He dashed and attacked Luffy with his two sets of teeth. Luffy moved backwards as Arlong continued to attack Luffy as the rubber boy until Luffy grabbed his arm in an attempt to flip Arlong over his shoulder, but the fishman used his position to send one of his teeth at Luffy as the rubber teen widened his eyes.

"BIG BRO LUFFY!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled as everyone watched as Arlong attacked the person in front of him while he was laughing like a maniac. As Arlong continued to attack the rubber man with his twin steel-like teeth he stopped when he felt what was blood spray across his eyes, he went to clean it away when he looked at his hand and widened his eyes at what he saw.

'_Water?'_ He looked back towards the person he was attacking when he saw Naruto crouched in front of him protecting Luffy with several chunks and bite marks over his arms and head that he had transformed into water. "What?!"

Naruto quickly shot his leg up and kicked Arlong in the jaw, sending the fishman back a bit as his teeth fell out along with the ones he was holding, and sent him back a few feet. "I hate having chunks of my body being chewed out." Naruto said standing up as his wounds healed up.

"Huh? You've been eaten before?" Luffy asked.

"Can't say that I have, but it's a pain in the ass to transform." Naruto said as he picked up one of Arlong's teeth. "Impressive power for a set of dentures."

"Hmm…" Luffy looked at the teeth in thought.

"You fools." Arlong said sitting up eyes shadowed wiping a little blood off of his lip. "You really don't get it do you?" Arlong asked a new set of teeth in his mouth.

"All I understand is that you really need to shut your mouth. I'm getting really tired of hearing your voice already." Naruto said.

"U-Umm, Big Bro Luffy, that doesn't seem very sanitary." Naruto heard Yosaku spurt out as he turned around and went deadpan as he looked at Luffy...with Arlong's teeth in his mouth.

"Look! Now I have shark teeth!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what the?"

"WILL YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Arlong yelled as he looked at what Luffy was doing with his teeth and went to rush at him past Naruto, but the blond pirate raised his arm to clotheslined Arlong as the fishman hit his arm and flipped over onto the ground.

"Luffy! Get that out of your mouth you don't know where that's been!" Naruto shouted as he turned to face Luffy.

"But didn't it come from Arlong?"

"That's not the point! Get those things out of your mouth!" Naruto yelled at Luffy as he walked over to him and forcibly took them out of the boy's mouth. He heard the sound of water splashing behind him and turned around to see Arlong no where in sight.

"Where is he?" Luffy asked.

"Guys, he's in the ocean!" Usopp yelled out quickly as the brothers looked to see a fin sticking out of the water before it went under.

"Luffy, don't let your guard down. His abilities have doubled now that he's in the water." Naruto said seriously as Luffy nodded his head and focused on the water.

'_What is he up to? He can't do that much while we are on dry land and he's under so what...'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the rippling water. '_What, he's moving!'_

"**Shark Darts!"** They heard Arlong shout out before he shot out of the water at incredible speeds and crashed into the building behind the brothers. Luffy held his right side as the shark fishman had been able to hit him as he rocketed out of the water. Naruto on the other hand was completely unharmed as the fishman focussed his attack on Luffy leaving Naruto to look at his little brother in worry and shock.

Arlong walked out of the rubble of the hole created on the second story and smirked as he looked down at the two humans. "I'm surprised you managed to dodge that attack rubber boy, well, at least most of it anyway." he said mockingly as Luffy glared at him. "But this next attack will send you both to hell! **Shark Darts!**"

Arlong darted towards as the rubber teen dodged which let Arlong hit the edge of the ground and let a dust cloud cover his form.

"W-What the hell? What is that fishman's body made of? His nose crushed the ground!" Gin said in terror as the townspeople and crew looked at the destruction caused by Arlong, the fishman darted out of the dust and toward Naruto.

The blond quickly brought his arms up and caught Arlong's nose between his hands as he held them together as they turned black. Arlong struggled against the blond pirate as Naruto smirked at him.

"You must be very proud of this nose of yours to use it as your main weapon!" Naruto said as he pushed back against Arlong.

"Thank you. It's very handy for killing human filth like you!" Arlong pushed back.

"Then you won't mind if I break this nose of yours then?"

"If you think you can, you're welcome to TRY!" Arlong shouted as he push against Naruto before he felt a pain in his side and was sent flying into the building, Naruto turned left and saw Luffy standing next to him as the teen's leg stretched back to him.

"I can handle someone like Arlong you know?" Naruto said as Luffy shrugged.

"I still want to kick his ass." Luffy said before looking at Naruto. "Say why were your arms black before?"

"I'll tell you later, but first listen up." Naruto said as he started whispering in Luffy's ear. "You got it?" He asked as Luffy nodded before turning to where Arlong was and felt a lot of killing intent radiating off of that spot. '_Boy, he seems pissed.'_

"You... you…" Along's voice rung out from the dust. "YOU INFERIOR HUMAN FILTH!" Arlong emerged from the dust cloud as his eyes changed into ones seen on Sea Kings when they get angry. In his hand was a giant saw-like sword with six teeth.

"Oh no! It's the Shark Saw!" Nami said wide eyed.

"DIE!" Arlong yelled as he rushed at the two brothers.

"Luffy move!" Naruto said as he and Luffy dodged Arlong's strike, making the fishman more angry. As he went to attack the blond that started all this mess, Naruto disappeared and reappeared on the upper level, with Arlong still trying to attack him with his weapon. Naruto disappeared again and made it to the top floor when he saw Arlong once again on his tail.

'_He's faster than before.'_ Naruto observed as be tensed his body when Arlong slashed at him with the giant sword and sent Naruto through the window. _'And stronger too!'_ He slowly stood up before taking another look around.

"You've nowhere to go now human!" Arlong said as he walked through the broken window, saw blade in hand. "This is the end."

"What is this room?" Naruto said.

"You don't know? This is the room where Nami made all these wonderful maps." Arlong said as he looked around.

"Maps?" Naruto said as he looked around again and saw the piles of paper around the place before glaring at Arlong. "I see."

"These are all of the maps and charts nami has drawn in the past eight years. We fishmen can easily gather information about the ocean, but turning that information into a map is a difficult task. We needed a surveyor. That's where Nami comes in. That girl is truly a genius when it comes to creating charts." Arlong continued talking, but Naruto stopped listening as he stepped on something and looked down. He noticed a pen on the floor and crouched down to grab it before bringing it to his face. His eyes were shadowed by his hat as he stared at the pen.

"This pen…" He trailed off as he saw it stained with blood. Arlong held his weapon at Naruto, his neck between two of the blades. "Do you understand? She has her place in the world, and it's by my side. Do you think that you or that rubber bastard can ever use her as well as I can?"

Naruto, with his eyes still shadowed, felt rage stir within him as he placed the pen on the floor and held onto one of the blades with one hand, which wiped Arlong's smirk off his face. He tightened his grip on the blade before it shattered, startling Arlong.

"WHAT?!" Arlong shouted before Naruto looked up and glared at him.

**"USE HER?!"** Naruto yelled as he released a wave of Haki.

_Outside_

Everyone stared at the room Naruto and Arlong disappeared into. They wondered what was happening before they all froze in their tracks. A few people started passing out, scaring the others.

"Naruto." Nami said before a crash could be heard. Everyone looked to see a desk falling from the room, which was soon followed by other bits of furniture, slashes of air and thousands of maps. Everyone was staring at the scene as Nami remembered all of the horrible memories she had in that room and felt them all fade away as each piece of furniture crashed on the group and each piece of paper floated away in the wind or went into the ocean. Her hand went to her mouth as she cried at the sight. "Thank you."

_Inside_

"You... bastard!" Arlong grunted as he was now being held up by his neck by Naruto.

"I don't care about Nami's maps or your race's superiority." Naruto said before he brought Arlong closer to him. "I just care about my friends happiness, and your in the way!" he said as he threw Arlong across the room and into the wall. "I could have finished you off before this battle even started but I wanted to make you suffer like you have been making Nami and her village suffer for years, well no more. I'll destroy you."

"I'll start by destroying this room in Arlong Park. So long as this room exists, Nami can never be happy. So It's gotta go!" Naruto said with a serious face.

"Fool! I refuse to let Arlong Park be destroyed by some inferior human!" Arlong said before he started another attack.

"Oh, you're wrong. I'm not one one going to destroy it." Naruto said with a smirk as Arlong looked at him confused. He then heard someone shouting outside.

**"Gum-Gum..."**

"It can't be, impossible!" Arlong shouted.

"Get ready to be defeated Arlong!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Never! **SHARK TOOTH DRILL!**" he shouted as he spun at a high speed toward Naruto. The blond waited until the fishman was close and quickly grabbed ahold of him and stopped him in his tracks.

**"Battle Axe!" **They heard Luffy screamed as they saw the rubber teen's foot crash through the ceiling and stomp right on Arlong. Luffy shouted as he sent Arlong through the floors of the building as it to collapse around Naruto. As Luffy was stretching his leg back Naruto took a hold of it and went up with it towards the teen.

The people below looked at the building with wide eyes as they saw the object of their pain and suffering being broken apart until it finally stopped and left nothing but a pile rubble in it's place. They watched as Naruto and Luffy landed on top of the rubble.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said as he sat down on a piece of rubble. "Don't you think so Luffy? Luffy?" he asked as he looked behind him and saw Luffy standing up and looking at the crowd of villagers and crew members. Luffy took a deep breath.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled out. "NAMI, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. Nami just stared at him with wide eyes before she started to tear up.

"Yeah." she said with a smile as the tears fell. Naruto and the other Straw Hats smiled as he heard what he said while the villagers started to let everything they've just seen sink in.

"He won?"

"He won!"

"We won!"

"BIG BRO WON!"

"ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!" someone yelled out. Soon the whole village cried out in joy as they cheered. Finally, after eight long years, they were all finally free.

"Isn't that great sis?" Sanji asked as he tried to hug Nojiko, but missed when she hugged Genzo.

"Nojiko, am I dreaming? To think this day has finally come." Genzo said as the villagers started tossing Luffy and Naruto into the air into the air, happy to be free at last.

"You guys did it! You deserve the praise!" Usopp shouted out. "I mean I could have done it better but who am I too steal the spotlight away from you two!"

"Jeez." Sanji said as he watched everyone. "You guys had us worried from time to time at least try to be quicker beating the bad guys next time." The cheering stopped for a second when everyone slipped and Luffy hit the ground. The good mood came back when Luffy started laughing, with everyone laughing as well.

"Huh?" Luffy said as he felt his straw hat being placed on his head. He looked back to see Nami smiling at him. Both stood up and gave each other a high-five. Everyone cheered and danced where they were.

"That's enough celebrating." came a voice. Everyone looked to see Captain Nezumi with some bandages on his hand and foot and a few dozen marines behind him aiming their guns at everyone. Everyone glared as Nezumi laughed.

"Chi chi chi chi. Well this is my lucky day. Never did I think that a bunch of puny pirates would defeat Arlong and his fishmen. But thanks to that, all of the money that I was supposed to give to Arlong now belongs to me along with all of the treasure in the park."

Everyone looked ready to kill Nezumi when he said that. "Now, everyone, drop your weapons. I, Captain Nezumi of the Marines, will be taking the credit for everything _here~_!" he said before he started screaming in terror.

"I see you try to rain on these people's parade. Now that's just rude." Zoro said as he had Nezumi's head in hand.

_A moment later_

"I'm a Captain in the marines." Nezumi mumbled in pain as he and all his marines were bleeding, broken, and crying with all the Straw Hat fighters and Naruto standing behind them. "I-If you lay one finger on me, I won't let you live..."

"Shut up." Naruto said as he kicked his head softly. Nami then came over with her staff in hand.

"This is for shooting Nojiko, and for messing with Bellemere's tangerine grove." she said as Nezumi looked at her confused before she smacked him with her staff sending him flying across the water before sinking.

"Captian!"

"Thanks Nami. I feel better already." Nojiko said.

"He deserves 1,000 more beatings were that came from!" Genzo said as Nezumi came back up to breathe. Nami walked over to him and started pulling the whiskers on his face.

"Listen very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once." she said in a calm voice. Behind her Naruto ginned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Okay. I'm listening." Nezumi squeaked out, fearful of what Nami or the man behind her might do.

"You are going to clean up this mess and take care of Arlong and his men, then you're going to rebuild Gosa village." she said. "And you're not to touch the money in Arlong Park, it's the islands money, got it?"

"Right. I understand, I'll do anything you say" Nezumi said.

"Good. Now get off our island!" she shouted as she let his whiskers go. He swam off a bit before turning around.

"You'll pay for this! All of you! You there, the one with the straw hat! You said your name is Monkey D. Luffy. Correct?!"

"That's right." Luffy said.

"You'll be big after messing with me! And you too 'Ocean Master'! Mark my words!" Nezumi shouted before he swam away.

"He said we're going to be famous." Sanji said.

"How'd he know I was gonna be the King of the Pirates?" Luffy asked.

"He wasn't talking about that, you numbskull!" Zoro yelled at him.

"What do we do now!? If we become notorious, what'll happen to us?" Usopp yelled as he pointed towards the retreating marines.

"We'll be hunted down most likely." Gin said.

"You're not helping!" As Luffy and his crew started talking, the doctor, Nako spoke up.

"What are you all waiting for?" he shouted. "We can't keep this to ourselves! Spread the word to the whole island! ARLONG PARK IS NO MORE!"

"YEEEEAAAAAH!" they all shouted before they took off to share the good news with everyone.

While this was going on Nojiko, Genzo and Nako all looked at the group of talking to Nami as they all laughed and smiled.

"To think that we would be saved by pirates, what is the world coming to?" Genzo said with a smile as he shook his head. '_Seems like you can finally rest in peace... Bellemere.'_

* * *

_Later that day_

The party was in full swing. Dancing, singing, music, and everyone smiling and laughing their hearts out.

"AAAHHH!" Sanji, Gin and Usopp heard from the doctor's office.

"He's still at it." Usopp said from the table outside of the doctor's office as Sanji took a drag from his cigarette.

"Well...you saw how Zoro looked after his fight." He said looking over across the street.

"Yeah. A normal person would've died from those wounds. But that swordsman ain't normal" Gin said as they heard Zoro yell again.

Inside

Johnny and Yosaku were sleeping on beds as the doctor was working on Zoro."AHH!" The doctor looked at Zoro.

"You dumb-ass, did you think this would heal on it's own." He said sewing up Zoro's wound. "Seriously, I thought pirates were supposed to be smarter than this. Don't you guys have a doctor or something on your crew?" He finished holding down Zoro.

"Doctor?" they heard a voice say as Zoro looked up to the window above his bed.

"Luffy?" He asked seeing Luffy hanging on the window eating a piece of meat.

"That's a good idea, but I would like to get a musician first." Luffy said taking another bite out of his meat.

"Why?" Zoro asked a little painfully.

"Because Pirates like to sing." Luffy said plainly as Zoro sighed.

"Ok you have a point, but why a musician first?" He asked. Luffy ignoring him looked over to the doctor.

"Hey old man?" Luffy asked. "Do you know where Nami is? I haven't seen her all day."

The doctor looked away in thought. "Well, If Nami isn't here in the village then there's only one other place I know she'll be."

Bellemere's grave.

Nami was sitting cross-legged smiling in front of Bellemere's grave marker Genzo standing behind her arms behind his back.

"Nami what are you doing here?" Genzo turned around and saw Nojiko walking up."Your friends are looking everywhere for you." She said stopping beside Genzo.

"Hey Nojiko... Genzo..." Nami asked turning her head to look at them. "Do you think if Bellemere were still here, she would let me become a pirate?" Genzo and Nojiko gained a surprised look.

"A pirate? Are you kidding? Of course she wouldn't let her precious daughter go around with some treacherous pi..."

"She'd let you go." Nojiko interrupted Genzo.

"NOJIKO!"

"But if she said "no", that wouldn't stop you would it?" Nojiko asked with a smile.

Nami turned around and stuck her tongue out."That right, nope!" Nojiko giggled.

Genzo sighed "I see." he said before bursting out laughing.

"What's with you, Genzo?" Nojiko asked.

Genzo said pushing his hat down over his eyes. "You two really are Bellmere's kids." He said patting Nojiko on the shoulder ."Look's like you already made up your mind, Nami ." He said turning to walk away. "Live your lives it's what Bellemere would've wanted."

* * *

For the next 3 days, not just the village of Cocoyashi but the whole island celebrated the defeat of Arlong and his men. Cheering, music and laughter could be heard throughout the island as people danced and celebrated for finally being free of the fishmens wrath, except for the first day as Zoro's screams of pain could be heard as the good doctor stitched his scars up.

While the villagers were still celebrating, Zoro, now wearing a white shirt with three buttons at the top all unbuttoned, was drinking some beer in an ally as he listened to the people celebrating.

"Boy I'm stuffed." Zoro looked up and saw Sanji walking over and sat down in front of him."It's a nice change of pace not having to cook."

He looked over to Zoro. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'll be okay I just need to rest for a bit." He said taking another swig from his beer. He looked over to the crowd. "How much longer can they keep this up? It's been three days now." He said as Sanji took out a cigarette.

"Well do you blame them?" Sanji asked lighting up his cigarette. "They've been under Arlong's rule for eight years now. I'd be partying too."

Suddenly Luffy came over mouth full of meat and holding a bunch more. "Sanji wheres that melon you had earlier go?" He asked mouth full. "I want to try it."

Zoro looked at Luffy. "It isn't polite to talk with your mouth full." He said.

"I don't know, it was Raw Ham Melon?" Sanji asked taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Raw Ham Melon! Show me where you found it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I can't" Sanji looked over to the crowd. "The whole town is a buffet good luck finding it, huh?" he looked back to see that Luffy was gone.

"He's ran off." Sanji put out his cigarette and threw it in a pouch."Three days of stuffing his face. That's three day I don't have to worry about the crew's food supply disappearing during the night." He said with a smile.

"Unless he sneaked away and ate that as well." Gin said as he made his way over with some more beer in hand. Sanji paled at the thought of it and shook it off. Luffy wouldn't do that, right?

"Well putting that off for later, it's time to dance..." Sanji started running towards a group of women with hearts above his head."WITH THE LADIES!" Zoro gained a tick mark. He tried to take another drink but notice his cup before Gin offered him one of his.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Gin said as he looked towards Usopp who was now standing on some stacked up table's was yelling out of a mega phone. "This is one crazy crew you have here."

"Well get used to it, because you are now one of these crazy crew members." Zoro said. Gin just sighed and sat down opposite of Zoro and chugged down his beer.

"Well, well I thought you'd be more depressed." Nojiko said with a smirk."What do you mean?" The boy asked."I thought you would be like _'Why didn't this happen before my daddy died? Why is life so unfair.'_" She said head leaning on her hand.

The boy looked down in thought."Well...At first I was. But I've decided to think about the future."

Nojiko raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Yeah! After tonight we can start anew, we have to make our own future. Whining about the past will get us nowhere." He finished. Nojiko smiled reached over and pinched his cheek. "Ow ow ow~!"

"It's no fun if I can't pick on you for being a kid." She said.

"So you decided to hurt me instead you old punk!." The boy yelled with a tick mark.

Nojiko laughed. "Punk? That's right."

Doctor Nako's Office

"Think you can remove it?" Nami asked him laying down on her stomach topless with a towel draped across her back.

"I'll do my best." The doctor said holding a cloth on her shoulder and dipping another an alcohol. "But this is a tattoo there's bound to be some scarring left." He said putting the alcohol on her shoulder.

"I should have known that I'll never truly be rid of it." She said. "Hey doc I think I would like a new tattoo, like this." She said handing him a piece of paper.

A distance away at the cliff, Genzo was standing before Bellemere's grave as he poured a bottle of sake onto it. "Bellemere." he said. "Your daughters have grown up to strong, wonderful women. You would be proud."

"I hope i'm not interrupting anything?" Genzo turned around, startled as he saw Naruto walking towards him with a gourd of Sake in hand. "I thought that you could use a drink."

"Oh. It's you boy." he said. "Yes, I would like one thank you."

"No problem." Naruto said as he pulled two cups out of his pocket on poured them both a cup before they looked out to the sea. "So, I take it this is were Bellemere is..."

"Yes, she rest here in peace now that Arlong and his men are no longer a threat to this island." Genzo said gazing at him. "And we can thank you and your brother for that."

"It was no problem. Like I said, I was keeping my promise to Nami." Naruto said before drinking some sake. "I would gladly do it all over again if I could… Maybe finish the fight a bit sooner actually, but Luffy and his crew really needed this experience if they want to sail to the Grand Line."

"As long as the outcome is the same, it's all fine. The Grand Line huh? I heard that's it's a dangerous place, is that true?" Genzo asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"It won't be an easy journey for them. Both sides of the Grand Line are dangerous in there own right, but with Luffy I think Nami will be okay, if that's what you are really asking." Naruto said.

"As long as she will be fine, then that's alright with me." Genzo said before looking towards the blond. "So what are you going to do now that you have kept your promise to Nami? I imagine you will keep sailing as you are a wanted man."

"Hmm, well I've actually been thinking about that. I've been talking with my brother about his crew and they seem to have an open position for a Helmsmen." Naruto said as Genzo looked at him in shock. "I was planing on going to the Grand Line sooner or later anyway, so why go with some friends." He finished with a laugh.

"RAW HAM MELON!"

"Well, speck of the devil." Naruto said as he and Genzo turned around to see Luffy standing a few feet away with meat in his mouth and hands. "Hey Luffy, we were just talking about you."

Luffy looked towards them and saw what they were standing in front of.

"Huh? A grave? Did someone die?" He asked.

"Yes, a long time ago." Genzo answered.

"I see. I give you my con...condo...um." Luffy said, trying to remember the words.

"Condolences." Naruto said correcting Luffy.

"Right." Luffy said.

"Listen." Genzo said as Luffy was about to leave. "Look I know Nami's going with you, she's dead set on becoming a pirate and that's dangerous business, but it's her choice. However, if any of you do anything to take her smile away, I'll find you and kill you myself." he said in a low tone.

"We won't take her smile away." Luffy said.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Genzo said as he turned and glared at Luffy.

"I understand." Luffy said with a stern nod before turning away and leaving, looking for the Ham Melon once again.

"Can you promise me as well boy?" Genzo asked as Naruto looked at the man. He smirked as he raised his cup of sake.

"Sure thing. I'll make it my promise of a lifetime." Naruto said as they both drank.

Village

All the villagers were sleeping on the ground and Usopp was still singing with a dazed look in his eyes. "Yeah let's sing Captain Usopp the Great for the 300th..." He then fell on his back asleep.

Zoro and Gin were asleep in the alley they were in, Johnny, and Yosaku are asleep with bottles around them, and Sanji was asleep with women surrounding him.

_Nami_

Back at her house Nami just finished pulling the bag full of the money she collected into the kitchen. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and put a note onto the bag. She looked around and saw a picture of her, Nojiko, and Bellemere on the nightstand beside the bed. She smiled remembering all the good times she had.

She put the picture down and opened the drawer and pulled out a old map she rolled it up turned around and saw Bellemere sitting down at the table smiling. "Well we did it Bellemere." Nami said. "It only took eight years but we're finally free." She continued with a smile.

"Just like you told us when we were kids be brave and smile, and nothing can stop you, I'm finally going to sail around the world." She looked at Bellemere. "But don't worry I'm going with good, strong people like you." she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye, because I don't know if, or when I'll be back." She looked back only to see Bellemere was gone.

Nami closed her eyes as she stood in her house and took in a deep breath. "Feeling nostalgic already?" Naruto's voice spoke up from the doorway as Nami turned to see him leaning against it.

"Just about the past." Nami said. "So are you going soon as well?" she asked though Naruto could hear some sadness in her voice as she said that.

"You could say that. I'll be leaving in the carnival ship with the pirate flag on it." Naruto said pointing behind him. Nami widened her eyes as he said this.

"You're coming with us?"

"Of course! Someone has to look after Luffy if you're not around and I've dealt with him for far longer than you." Naruto said with a smile as Nami laughed and shook her head. "Come on, I'll help you with your bag." he then walked over and picked up Nami's bag for her and walked outside.

Nami started walking outside, when she stepped outside she felt someone push her, shocked she looked back only to see no ones there.

"Nami." Nami looked to see Naruto looking at her her. "Everything alright?" Naruto asked.

Nami back at the door for a moment before smiling. "Nope. Nothing at all." She said as she walked up to Naruto and told him the bend down. Doing as he was told Naruto bent down as Nami took Naruto's necklace that she still had on on out it back around his neck.

"I almost forgot about this thing, thanks Na-" He shut up went he felt something warm touch his right cheek and looked without turning to see that Nami had kissed it and continued walking past the blond.

Naruto brought his hand up to his cheek and felt were Nami had kissed it and smiled as he looked up at the sky. '_Maybe being with Luffy's crew wouldn't be so bad after all.'_ he thought before walking to catch up with Nami.

_Morning_

Everyone was gathering at the port to see the Straw Hats off. The crew were loading up supplies on the Going Merry as people were seeing them off and thanking them again for what they did. In front of the big crowd Naruto was talking with Genzo as he handed him a piece of paper.

"Here, this is the frequency to a Transponder Snail that I put on board the Merry. You'll be able to communicate with Nami using this." Naruto said as Genzo nodded his head.

"Thank you, this means a lot." Genzo said. Naruto nodded his head and jumped on board the Merry.

"We're almost ready Captain." Gin said as he stepped onto the deck of the Going Merry with the last create in hand.

"Alright." Luffy said.

"Big Bro!" Johnny and Yosaku's shouting caught the crew's attention as everyone looked to see them both with serious expressions on their faces.

"What's up you guys?" Luffy asked as Zoro noticed that each of them had a some bags next to them.

"We thought it over Big Bro." Johnny said.

"And we'll be glad to join your crew with you." Yosaku said as the Straw Hats looked at them in shock.

"Wait, when the hell did you ask them to join your crew? All I saw you do was eat meat and look for it" Naruto asked.

"I asked them while I was looking for the Raw Ham Melon, and I still couldn't find it Sanji." Luffy said with a pout. "But who cares! My crew just got bigger!" He began to laugh out loud around as Johnny and Yosaku grabbed their things and came aboard.

"I never would have thought that you guys would become pirates." Zoro said.

"I originally became a bounty hunter because one saved my village when I was a kid." Johnny said. "I did it because I wanted to help others like that bounty hunter did. But after seeing you guys fight for a village you owed nothing to, I thought 'Why not?'. Besides, you became one and you're okay."

"Yeah. Besides, being pirate sounds fun. There may be dangers every here and there, but it is still fun." Yosaku said.

"Alright then." Zoro said as went back to work.

"Well should we go?" Usopp asked putting the last of the supplies away.

"Wait Nami's not here yet." Sanji said.

Zoro looked out to the villagers. "Maybe she's not coming." Sanji got in Zoro's face.

"What do you mean? If you're trying to hit on her I'll break your freakin' neck." He yelled.

Usopp gained a thoughtful look."Maybe he's right." He said Sanji stopped yelling at Zoro and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked lighting a cigarette.

"I mean the only reason she was traveling in the first place was to get a hundred million berries and free the village." He said to them."She's already done that, there's no reason for her to keep traveling." Usopp finished.

The villagers started whispering. "Where's Nami?" One asked. "I don't know I'd thought she would be here by now." Another said.

"WHAT!" Genzo yelled up to Nojiko ."A hundred million berries, she left all of it?" He asked. Nojiko shrugged.

"She left it all at our house." She replied.

"She doesn't want at least some of it?" Nako asked her.

"She'll steal more." Nojiko said.

"There she is!" Sanji yelled pointing over behind the villagers. Everyone looked and saw Nami looking down at the ground. Now wearing a skirt and a plain white t-shirt.

"Nami!" Everyone yelled.

"SET THE SAIL!" Nami shouted from down the road. Everyone looked to see her start running towards them all.

"What's she doing?" Gin asked.

"She said set the sails." Luffy said. "You heard her guys. Cast off!"

"Aye Captain!" they all said as they started unfurling the sails.

"Nami wait!" Genzo said as he shoved his way through the crowd. "You're leaving without saying goodbye?!" Nami ignored him as she kept on running.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted as the sails caught the wind. Zoro pulled up the anchor and they began to pull away from the port.

"NAMI!" Genzo shouted as Nami was now weaving around everyone in town. Up, down, left, right, running past them all before making a running jump to the ship. She landed on the railing with all the villagers shocked that she would leave without saying goodbye. Nami just stood there before lifting her shirt a bit, letting wallets and coin purses fall around her feet.

"Huh?" some of the villagers said before they checked their pockets.

"Hey my money's gone." A villager said.

"Mine too." Another said.

Nami pulled berri note out of a wallet, kissed it, then winked at everyone. "Thanks a bunch everyone." she said.

"YOU LITTLE THIEF!" everyone shouted at her before tons of them demanded that she return their stuff.

"Hey. She hasn't changed at all" Usopp said.

"I have to watch my back from now on." Zoro said.

'_I wonder if I should tell her about the money I have on board.'_ Naruto thought with a smile as he shook his head while Luffy laughed, Sanji gave her a thumbs up, Johnny and Yosaku just stared, and Gin looked ready to fall off the boat.

"YOU ROTTEN THIEF! WE'LL MISS YOU!" the townspeople shouted. Nami waved at them all.

"Goodbye everyone!" Nami shouted to them all.

"BOYS!" Genzo shouted, getting Luffy and Naruto's attention. "REMEMBER WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT!" Luffy smiled before giving him a thumbs up and Naruto a two fingered salute. Nami looked up to Bellemere's grave.

'_Well I'm finally living my dream, see you later Bellemere.'_ Nami thought. She looked back to everyone. "Alright everyone. It's time to set sail to the Grand Line!" she said.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

* * *

**There we go. Chapter 4 done and dusted.**

**Review and tell me what you all think. No flames please.**

**M.S OUT! :)**


	5. The Journey Begins!

**Welcome my followers to another chapter of 'Maelstrom Naruto'. Hope you guys (and girls) enjoy it.**

**Warnings:** **Admiral-level, Devil Fruit, Haki-using, Swordsman, Weapon Specialist, Mature, Intelligent, OC, Older (30-31) Naruto.**

**Pairings:** **Naruto/Harem- Nami, Tashigi, Vivi, Miss Valentine, Robin, Hina, Jewelry Bonney, Margaret, Boa Hancock. **

**NOTE: Margaret-**_**viz dub**_ **Marguerite (will use viz).**

**Will follow the canon timeline. Will also do some filter arcs and maybe a movie as well. More crew members in it as well, will need help later with the people they should fight.**

**Naruto characters are included in story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter Five:** **Bounties and Logue Town! The Journey Begins!**

Going Merry

It had been a day since the Straw Hat crew set off from Cocoyashi and everyone was lounging about the ship, doing their own thing. Gin was in the crow's nest keeping an eye out for any ships or land, Johnny and Yosaku were training with Zoro as the swordsman used his only sword to part their blows, Usopp was making a new tabasco star, Naruto was sitting on the railings looking out to sea, and Nami was currently arguing with a News Coo about the price of the newspaper while Yuuki sleeping in her lap.

"You raised the price _again_?" Nami asked the seagull as it sadly nodded it's head. "That seems a little high, don't you think? Raise the prices again and I won't buy any next time."

The seagull saluted and flew away with nami looking slightly annoyed.

"What's the big deal, it's just one paper." Usopp spoke up as he carefully poured the tabasco. "You don't have to save your money up to buy back your village anymore so you can spend as much as you want."

"You're so stupid I'm saving money for me now." She threw her arms wide and smiled. "I'm not going to be one of those poor pirates who can't even dress up." She finished.

"Ok, calm down." Usopp said looking back to her.

In the background, Luffy was trying to be sneaky as he tried to get a tangerine, only for Sanji to kick him away right into Usopp, who was splashed in the eyes with his tabasco star.

"Can't I have one?" Luffy asked as Usopp cried out in pain and ran around the deck.

"NO!" Sanji shouted as he stood between Luffy and the trees. "These are Nami's tangerine orchard. I won't let anyone lay a finger on them!" he shouted before his eyes turned into hearts and he looked at the girl. "Nami! Can you see how well I'm protecting your trees?!"

"Thank you Sanji. Keep up the good work." Nami called, making Sanji hold his chest as he fell over in happiness.

"Ahh, to be praised by you is nothing short of utter joy." he said.

_'She's got him wrapped around her finger.'_ thought the other crew members.

"Eh, I'm happy." Luffy said before he grinned.

Over on the side of the ship Naruto was sitting on the railings with one foot hanging over the side of the boat and smiled slightly at the crew's actions.

"The world today is a turbulent place." He heard Nami say before walking over to her and leaned over her shoulder.

"Hm? Another incident caused by the Revolutionaries huh? They are getting more know nowadays." Naruto said as he read the headlines.

"Revolutionaries, huh? They are a crazy bunch." Nami said as she flipped a page in her newspaper. When she did, a small piece of paper fluttered out, gaining everyone's attention attention. Luffy, Naruto, Nami, and Usopp watched it flutter to the ground before yelling out.

"NO WAY!" Luffy yelled with a huge grin.

* * *

Back at Marine Headquarters, elite officers were gathering in a small room to discuss the affairs of East Blue by Lieutenant Commander Brannew.

"Even though he just created his pirate crew, he has already defeated strong pirates." He said pointing to the three bounty posters behind him. "Buggy the Clown. Bounty: 15,000,000 berries. Foul-Play Krieg. Bounty: 17,000,000 berries. 'Saw-Nose' Arlong. Bounty: 20,000,000 berries." He continued.

"All strong pirates in their own right, even by East Blue standards were the normal bounty would be 3,000,000, these three are big players, and they were all defeated by the same man." He put up Luffy's bounty."I know a 30,000,000 is globally unprecedented for a first bounty." He said looking to the other Marines."But I think it's best to destroy such evil before he becomes too strong." The marines nodded at this.

"Once more we have reports that Uzumaki D. Naruto, also know as 'Ocean master', has join up with him as well. He is the one responsible for the defeat of former Vice-Admiral Ziel and helped in the defeat of Arlong. A dangerous man indeed. So it is decided that his bounty would be raised as well."

_Outside_

A bunch of Marines wearing coats with the kanji for 'Justice' on the back were standing at attention, when a giant Marine with a red hat came out.

"If you want to flee then do so now!" He yelled to them. "We are the protectors of peace in this world, and weakness won't be tolerated!" He continued. "The civilians count on use to wash away evil from the world." He said raising a fist in the air. "IN THE NAME OF ABSOLUTE PEACE!" He finished.

"YES SIR!" The Marines yelled.

Syrup Village

"Miss Kaya, Miss Kaya!" A man yelled barging into a room the man was a tall, formally dressed butler whose most distinguishing feature is his lamb-themed appearance. His hair is curly like a lamb's fleece and has two lamb horns sticking out of it. His lips also resemble those of a lamb's. Even his collar has a fleece around it.

"What is it Merry?" Asked a fairly tall, thin girl with blonde hair looking at a book. "You've got to see this bounty." The now identified Merry said showing her Luffy's bounty. She looked at it for a second before smiling.

"Oh look it's Usopp." She said as Merry sweat-dropped.

"What?" He asked.

"Usopp's on that poster." Kaya said as Merry turned the poster around.

"Oh yeah he is there isn't he? He asked seeing the back of Usopp's head. Kaya smiled.

"He's finally living his dream." She said looking out the window.

"Oh speaking of Usopp he sent a letter." Merry said handing Kaya the letter. She opened it and read it and smiled.

"Usopp just says hi and gave me the frequency to a Transponder Snail they've just put on the Going Merry." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Check it out guys! We're wanted criminals!" Luffy shouted out as he held up his wanted poster. Usopp looked at it as Luffy laughed.

"Wanted: Dead or Alive. 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, 30,000,000 berries?!" Usopp shouted in surprise. It had a picture of Luffy grinning at the camera with his eyes closed making a peace sign.

"This is so awesome!" Luffy shouted out.

"How can you think that's awesome?!" Nami yelled. "Now we'll be hunted by the Marines and bounty hunters."

"She's right about that big bro." Johnny said. "If we hadn't of met you, we'd probably take a crack at turning your head in ourselves." he said as Yosaku nodded.

"30,000,000." Gin said in an impressed tone.

"Wow, that's impressive for a first bounty Luffy. Way to go." Naruto said as Luffy smiled at his praise and Yuuki was yipping in the background.

"How are you so calm?" Nami asked, ready to lose her mind.

"What's everyone yelling about?" Zoro asked as he was woken up from his nap. He was shown the reason as Johnny and Yosaku showed him Luffy's wanted poster. "Oh is that all?" he said.

"Check it out. I'm here too!" Usopp shouted out, looking giddy that people around the world would see him.

"What?!" Sanji said as he looked at it. "Where?"

"Right there." Usopp said as he pointed to the back of his head in the poster.

"It's only the back of your head." Sanji said as he pouted on the deck.

"Don't worry brother cook. Just cause enough trouble and you'll eventually get your own." Yosaku said. Sanji cheered up before he started dancing around with Johnny, Yosaku, and Usopp.

"Honestly." Nami sighed as she picked up the newspaper only for another paper to fly out on deck. "Huh?" she picked up the paper and read it to herself before gasping and letting it go.

"Nami, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the girl and gained everyone's attention.

"L-L-Look…" She whispered out and pointed at the paper on the ground.

Luffy picked up the paper read it while Usopp, Sanji, Yosaku and Johnny looked over his shoulders and gasped in shock.

"WHAT!?" The all screamed as Luffy let go of the paper and it flew into Naruto's hands.

"Wanted: Dead or Alive. 'Ocean Master' Uzumaki D. Naruto, 125,000,000 berries?" Naruto read out in a surprised tone as he looked at his own wanted poster. It had a picture of the left side of his face as he smirked with droplets of water in the background, and he had what looked like a trident-like object resting on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it went up, this is great!" he said in excitement.

"THIS IS EVEN WORSE FOR US NOW!" Nami shouted as she smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"That's impressive Big Bro." Johnny said.

"I couldn't believe that someone outside of the Grand line could get a bounty that high." Yosaku said.

"It doesn't matter." They all heard Luffy whine. "It's not like it matters who has a higher bounty."

"Eh, you're still a bad liar Luffy." Naruto said teasingly.

Meanwhile Zoro was looking up at the sky. '_A thirty, and a hundred twenty-five million berri bounties'_. He thought seriously. '_With bounties that high the Marine H.Q. will probably take action.'_ He looked over to the other's. '_And bounty hunter's will too. With bounties that high they'll be strong ones.'_ He finished his thoughts.

On the Ocean.

Meanwhile out on the ocean a few miles from the Straw hat crew was a old beat up Marine ship. All the Marines were all out of shape or too skinny. Inside sat an average sized marine that wore a white pinstripe suit. His hair was well-combed and he had a scar under his left eye and bolts attached to his knuckles drinking with bounty posters on the wall.

"Damn this cheap drink is making me sick." He said hiccuping. "How I long for the old days where I was surrounded by beautiful women, and drank the finest wine." He said reminiscing. "But it all change when I ran into that waiter." He said angrily.

"I was demoted from Lieutenant, and forced to work on this hunk of junk." He said as one of the Marine's came inside.

"Former Lieutenant Fullbody!" He said tripping over his feet.

Fullbody looked on annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I have new wanted posters, sir." The Marine said from his spot on the deck as Fullbody sighed.

"Just put them on the table." He said as the Marine put the poster's on the table. "It's not like we can do anything anyway being in the middle of the damn..." Fullbody stop's and his eyes widened when he looked at one of the posters.

* * *

_(Flashback.)_

_Floating Restaurant - Baratie_

_"I've never seen that flag before." he said before he held up his hand at them. "I'm Marine Lt. 'Iron Fist' Fullbody. Who is your Captain?"_

_"I am. My name's Luffy." Luffy said._

_"I'm Usopp. Got it?" Usopp said with confidence, as Luffy looked annoyed with him._

"_We got our pirate mark yesterday." Luffy finished._

_(Flashback End.)_

* * *

"Yeah that's him." Fullbody said he looked over to the other poster. "And it looks like he gained a dangerous new crew member." He said standing up. "This is great! Now I can get these two and get my rightful rank back." He said running outside.

"MEN ATTENTION!" He yelled as the other Marines scrambled in front of him. "Listen up men. We must prepare for battle." He said arms crossed behind his back.

"Battle huh?" One Marine asked lazily.

"Where's this battle at?" Fullbody gained a thoughtful look.

"Well, lets see." He said. "We could stop by that sea restaurant I was at a while ago." He said as his men started getting excited.

"Cool a restaurant." One Marine said.

"Alright, a feast Captain paying." Another said.

"Stop that!" Fullbody yelled. "We're not having a fe..." He stopped as a ship went right past him with a skull wearing a straw hat on the sail and flag He looked and saw Luffy grinning, and Usopp staring at him.

"That's him!" Fullbody yelled as they passed him. "Men hard to port our target's getting away!" He yelled to his men as they turned around.

"Man that looks like they just came out of battle, it barely floats." Luffy said looking at the Marine ship.

Usopp shook his head. "It's a shame, putting scrap ships on the sea." He said as the ship came up beside them. They saw a man in a suit put his foot on the railing.

"This is not a scrap ship are you blind?" He asked them. "How could you forget 'Iron fist' Fullbody?" Fullbody asked shaking his fist at them.

"Oh, yeah you're that Marine I saw." Luffy exclaimed pointing at Fullbody. "What's wrong stranded, need any help?" He asked as Fullbody gained a tick mark.

"Stop fooling around." Fullbody yelled holding up Luffy's and Naruto's poster's. "I'm here to arrest you, and Ocean Master." He said with a grin.

Luffy just grinned. "Yeah that's me, and Naruto. Hey Naruto, come and take a look at this." He said as Naruto made his way over.

"Huh?" He asked. "Marines already? Man they work fast."

"Men ready the cannon." Fullbody yelled as his men got the cannon ready.

"Huh, what's going on?" Nami asked looking up from the newspaper. Zoro opened his eyes and looked on, Gin looked down at the other ship with a raised eyebrow as Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku looked fearfully.

"Guess their going to shoot." Luffy said plainly.

"Their aiming right at us this is bad, this is real bad." Usopp repeated.

"I've got this." Luffy said as he pulled back his arm.

"Why don't you let me handle this Luffy." Zoro said behind Luffy holding his sword.

"Yeah let Zoro handle this you'll just mess this up." Usopp said pulling Luffy back.

"Fire!" Fullbody yelled as the cannon fired. Zoro pulled his sword out and sliced the cannon ball in half as it came flying to him and both halves hitting the ocean.

"Whoa that's cool." Luffy exclaimed as Usopp's jaw dropped.

"I was napping." Zoro said annoyed putting his sword back in the sheath.

Fullbody gawed at what the swordsman did before gaining a tic mark and looked at the Marines. "Well! What are you waiting for, fire again!" He yelled as his men prepared the cannon's.

"That looks bad." Naruto said looking at the cannon.

"What is?" Usopp asked arms crossed over his chest tilting his head. suddenly the cannon exploded on the Marine's ship.

"That was what was bad." Naruto said plainly. "Their cannon had cracks on it."

"You're right that is bad." Usopp said as the smoke cleared to show Fullbody and his men covered in soot.

"You brats don't mock a former Marine Lieutenant." Fullbody yelled as his ship came to the side of the Going Merry.

"Former?"

"We'll just go head to head, men follow me." Fullbody ordered his men as they jumped onto the Going Merry. Fullbody pulled the fist with iron knuckles back as he neared Luffy."Your head is mine!" He yelled as he hit Luffy's head. He was surprised when he saw Luffy's head and neck stretched back to the other side of the ship.

**"Gum-Gum.."** He pulled his straw hat off and brought his head flying towards Fullbody and slammed against his head.**"...Bell!"**

Fullbody hit the railing of the ship as Naruto took care of the other Marines hitting them back onto their ship. "What's going on?" A voice said everyone looked over and saw Sanji walking over without his jacket wearing an apron. Fullbody shrieked at the sight of Sanji.

"You've got a lot of balls tough guy." Sanji said to Fullbody. "Attacking at lunchtime." He continued glaring down at Fullbody. "Unless you have a reservation I'll have to ask you to leave."

Fullbody screamed while running back to his ship. "What the hell is that waiter doing here!?" He asked as he and his men jumped into the water on the other side of his ship.

"Well he's done." Luffy said fixing his hat.

"And to the victors go the spoils." Naruto said as he walked over to the Marine ship.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Usopp asked.

"Since they jumped ship and left all of this stuff, it's only a pirate's job to plunder them, right?" Naruto replied. "Besides, we can use the ammo they have for ourselves so we don't have to buy some when we run out." He finished and started searching around.

"That's a good idea." Nami said before turning to everyone. "Well, don't just stand there help him out." She ordered as Luffy, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku ran over to help Naruto as Sanji went back in to finish cooking lunch and Zoro and Gin went back to what they were doing.

Unknown Island.

Two guys were on a hill overlooking the ocean. One asleep, and the other looking through a telescope. "Hey I see something." The one looking said as the one sleeping got up and walked over.

"Here let me see." The other one looked through the telescope and saw a small boat coming towards them. A few minutes later and more men a man stepped off the boat. He's a tall and lean man, with black hair, a short beard, moustache and sideburns that point upwards. Wearing a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. Light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boot. With a golden cross-shaped necklace across his neck, and a large sword on his back.

"What do you want Mihawk?" One man asked the now identified Dracule 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk. The strongest Swordsman in the world.

"Calm down I just want to speak to your captain." Mihawk said as the man ran off. Mihawk sighed. "Camping out on an island what a carefree man." Mihawk said calmly walking in the direction the man ran off.

"Boss!" The man from earlier yelled as he came to a group of people. Stopping in front of a red-haired man sitting under an umbrella. The red-haired man wearing a black cloak over his shoulder with a white shirt underneath buttoned halfway, brown trousers, a red sash around his waist and three scars over his left eye and was unshaven with a short, scruffy beard. The man on the ground pointed behind him. "Hawk-Eye is.."

That's as far as he got when he looked behind him and saw Mihawk standing behind him.

"Hey there Hawk-Eye." The red-haired man said looking to the ground. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Come to fight me?"

Mihawk just stared at the man. "Since you've lost your left arm I've no intention of settling an old score. Shanks" Mihawk replied reaching into his coat, and pulling out a poster. "I came across an interesting young boy who reminded me of someone from your stories." Mihawk said showing Shanks the poster. "A story about a small boy, in a small village…"

"Luffy you've made it." Shanks grinned before he looked to Mihawk. "Alright Mihawk, after what you just showed me I'm afraid I can't let you leave." He said seriously.

Foosha Village.

Outside of a bar a bunch of villagers were talking and holding Luffy's poster. "Did you hear?".

"Luffy's a wanted man now."

"Wow a famous pirate came from our small village ain't that great?"

"What's so great about that?" An elderly voice cut them off. Everyone turned and saw an old man with a stripped hat, grey hair, mustache and goatee, yellow buttoned shirt, and brown pants holding a cane.

"Come on now Mayor you mean you're not happy for Luffy?" One villager asked. The Mayor walked inside the bar and sat down at the counter top.

"Bunch of jerks." He grumbled.

"Just look at him Mayor he looks so happy." The barmaid said. She is a young woman with dark green hair, with a yellow kerchief, and a light blue button up shirt. The Mayor snorted taking a drink.

"A pirate is a pirate." He said as the woman giggled.

"I got a letter from Naruto-kun as well, apparently he's joined with Luffy and put a Transponder Snail ship so that he and Luffy can talk to us." She said cleaning a glass. "Can't you be happy for Luffy that he's living his dream." She said as the Mayor sighed.

"His dream, or fate." He said looking up at the ceiling.

Sabaody Archipelago

In a bar near the middle of the archipelago, two people sat in a booth looking at the newly updated wanted poster of Naruto. The first was a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, waist-length blonde hair with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face kept in two loose pony tails and had a purple mark on her forehead. She was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for "Gamble" written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She wears open-toed high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails, and pink lipstick.

The other is was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels..

The blond haired woman sighed. "That gaki went and got himself in trouble again." She said drinking out of her bottle.

"I thought you would be happy Lady Tsunade." The other woman said. "Knowing that Naruto-kun is alive and well, and that he is with people he trusts makes me feel slightly better."

"It is nice to hear that he is safe Shizune, but I hate it when he gains the attention of the World Government." Tsunade said finishing her drink. "Naruto will have to watch his back more closely from now on."

"He should still have the Transponder snail we gave him, but i'm sure that if we tell him he'll just wave it off it off, tell us he's got it covered and laugh at us for worrying about him too much." Shizune said smiling at Naruto's poster.

"Yeah…" Tsunade whispered. "You can't blame me though, I am his grandmother after all. But I wonder how _he_ will feel about this."

Shizune giggled. "He would probably be proud of him for gaining a higher bounty so quickly."

"Hehe, you're probably right." Tsunade said, looking at the poster one last time. "Be careful out there Naru-chan." She said with a small smile.

Straw Hat Crew

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks." Naruto said to Usopp as he wiped his nose. Everyone was currently sitting on deck looking at a map with the exception of Yuuki as she was asleep on Naruto's head.

"We're almost near the Grand Line." Nami said looking at the map. "And it looks like this is the only way in. 'Reverse Mountain'."

"What a pain." Zoro said as he looked where Nami was pointing. "Isn't there's another way in."

"From what the old geezer told me, there isn't" Sanji said looking at the map.

"I can't believe I'm going back to that place again." Gin said as he looked at the map. "When I was on Craig's ship we could barely make it in there."

"Hmm…" Luffy looked at the map. "I got an idea. Why don't we just sail straight into it?" He said in excitement.

"Not unless you have a death wish." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention. "The reason why people use 'Reverse Mountain' is because of the Calm Belt."

"The Calm Belt? What's that?" Yosaku asked.

"It the main reason why people like us who want to enter the Grand Line can't just sail straight into it." Nami spoke up. "The Calm Belts are two areas that are just north and south of the Grand Line. These areas almost never have ocean currents or winds blowing, and are also nesting grounds for giant Sea Kings, so we can't go that way. They are very effective barriers for those trying to enter the Grand Line."

"So, the 'Reverse Mountain' is the only way for everyone to enter the Grand line?" Yosaku said.

"Not for the Marines. They have a way to cross the calm belt without being detected." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Big Bro?" Johnny asked.

"Marines coat the bottom of their ships with Seastone so they can go into the Calm Belt."

Luffy tilted his head. "Seastone?"

"It's a stone that gives off the same aura as the ocean. If someone with devil fruit powers touches it, it takes away their powers and makes it feel like you're in the ocean." Naruto explained. "Sea Kings can't sense them either so that's why it's great to attach them to the ship's bottom. They only way they can see a ship is if they look directly at it." He finished as Luffy nodded.

"Okay, but first we need to stop off at an island. We need more meat." He said as Nami drew everyone's attention back to the map.

"Then we should stop here." She said pointing to a small island. "It's a famous city known as Logue Town." She said.

"What's so famous about it? Is it because of their meat?" Luffy asked.

"It's also called 'The Town of the Beginning and the End.' Or so I've heard." Zoro said leaning against the railing.

"It the place where the Pirate King, Gold Roger was born. And where he was executed." Nami said before looking at Luffy. "Wanna go?"

Luffy nodded with a serious look."Yeah let's go." He said as everyone stands up. "This is the man who had the One Piece, I need to see where he was born, and executed." Luffy said looking out to the ocean.

"LET'S SET SAIL."

* * *

Logue Town

"This is going to be fun." Luffy exclaimed looking at Logue Town.

"Every pirate here in the East Blue stops here before heading to the Grand Line to stock up." Nami exclaimed hands on her hip. "It has everything you need."

"If that's the case I'm going on a shopping spree." Usopp said looking around. "I bet they have all sorts of stuff here." He exclaimed with a grin.

"If that's the case then i'll stock up on some fresh produce." Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette. "And some some beautiful women."

"You'd think there would be a swords smith around here?" Zoro asked thoughtfully.

"I thought you were broke." Nami teased. "Are you going to steal a sword?"

"I sure haven't been here in awhile." Naruto said as he and Yuuki breathed in the ocean air and exhaled. "Well, you wanted to see where Gold Roger was executed righ- Hey, where's Luffy?" he asked as he wasn't with them anymore.

"He ran off as soon as we made it here." Gin said as Naruto face-palmed himself.

"Damn it, and I already know where that platform is." Naruto said with a sigh. "Oh well I'm sure he'll find it." He said grinning.

"Where should we all meet up?" Gin asked asked.

"We'll meet right back here." Nami said pointing at the sign.

Naruto shrugged. "Ok I've got nothing to do here. So i'll just..."

"Be coming with me. I want some new clothes and I need someones opinion on them." Nami said as she proceeded to drag Naruto and his fox into town.

"I'll be on my way then." Sanji said walking away.

"I'll go look for some supplies." Usopp said.

"We'll go with you big bro." Yosaku said. "We still have some money from our old bounty hunting days, so you can use some of it to buy your swords or bay Big Sis back."

"Really? Thanks you two, it means a lot." Zoro said. _'Lending me some money but paying it back at 300% interest. That woman is the devil.' _

"I'll...stay here and take care of the ship." Gin mumbled as he looked out to sea.

"You okay Big Bro?" Johnny asked

"Yeah, just gotta...clear my head." he said before they all walked off.

Robecca Hanberg

Naruto was waiting patiently inside of a high class boutique that Nami had spotted, waiting for the girl to him how she looked "Hows this?" Nami asked as she exited the dressing room wearing something akin to a corset that showed her midriff, a short dress and a fur coat on.

"Looks good on you Nami-chan." Naruto replied with a grin and Yuuki yipped in agreement.

"Well..." Nami went back in before quickly changing and came out wearing a red dress. "What about now?" Nami said with a grin.

"Classy."

"And this?" She now was wearing black bra with a similar colored panties.

"Are you trying on clothes, or trying to seduce me?" Naruto said looking at the girl as she went back in to change.

"Just trying on clothes." She responded. She came back out wearing a plain navy blue, short-sleeved shirt, a dark blue mini-skirt with white rings on the sides, and navy blue high-heeled sandals.

"Will you be purchasing any of these today?" The store owner said as Nami shook her head.

"No thanks. A little to expensive for my taste." Nami said as she and Naruto left.

"So what should we do now? Not that I care, but, I really don't want to spend all of my time here shopping." Naruto said walking besides the navigator.

Before Nami could respond they suddenly he heard a commotion. Turning around they saw two guys with swords stopping a woman. The woman was average height with dark blue hair, wearing a floral design green short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, with red framed glasses, holding a wrapped up object.

"Move." The women said plainly. "I'm warning you I'm not afraid to fight."

The two men laughed. "So what? It your captain's fault that our boss is locked up."

"We were assigned to bring your corpse to him as proof that we killed you. It's not like you can do anything to us, after all…"

"You are a girl!" Both of them said as the woman clenched the object she was holding. The men brought their swords to attack as Naruto was about to intervene until he saw the woman pull out the sword she was holding. As soon as the sheath hit the ground the two men was unconscious with the woman behind them holding her sword behind her above her head.

"Wow, she's strong." Nami said looking at the woman.

'_But, those moves. It can't be.'_ Naruto thought in shock as he saw the woman trip up and her glasses fell off.

"Oh, crap. My glasses.." The woman said as she searched for them. Naruto saw that they had landed near him and picked them up and moved towards her.

"Here, you dropped these." He said as he handed the over.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed them and put them on. When Naruto got a better look at the woman he froze. "These thing really are a bother. Thanks for...huh?" she stopped as she looked at him.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ta-Tashigi...chan."

Marine Office

In a Marine Office on the other side of town was a room filled with smoke so thick you couldn't make anything out inside. "Captain Smoker." A Marine said coming inside wearing a hat over his black hair. "A message from H.Q. We've just received word that Monkey D. Luffy and his crew are headed here to Logue Town with a 30,000,000 berri bounty on his head, sir." He finished with a salute.

"A 30,000,000 berri bounty, I can't wait to meet him." Smoker said with a gruff voice.

"Sir this is the pirate who's defeated the pirates Don Krieg, and 'Saw-Nose' Arlong." The Marine said. "And once more reports say that Uzumaki D. Naruto, who's bounty has been raised to 125,000,000 berries, has also joined Luffy's crew."

"Naruto? Are you sure about this?." Smoker said walking to a widow and opening it to let the smoke out, and revealing his form. Smoker is a muscular man with light blue-green hair, smoking two cigars at once. Shirtless wearing blue jeans with a brown belt and large brown leather boots.

"Yes sir. The report came in from a Captain Nezumi who witnessed them working together." The Marine said as Smoker stared at him.

"Well this just got interesting. A pirate with the power to defeat a Vice-Admiral is working under a rookie like Luffy." Smoker said thoughtfully.

"It won't matter though" Smoker said walking towards his desk. "Under my command there hasn't been a single pirate who's set foot on this island and ever left here without shackles." He said putting on a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he kept open with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket which has the kanji for 'justice' on the back of it. He put a _Jutte_ on his back and put on brown gloves.

Another Marine came running in. "Reporting sir." He said with a salute. "I've just received word that a pirate group has just arrived." Smoker looked to him."You're requested there at once." The Marine finished.

"That must be Luffy, and Naruto." The first Marine exclaimed.

"A 30,000,000 and 125,000,000 bounty huh?" Smoker said walking out the door. "This'll be interesting." He said thoughtfully.

"Huh, you say something sir?" The new Marine asked.

"Just talking to myself." Smoker said over his shoulder.

"Sir, Wait." The first Marine said as Smoker left. "Don't you want these?" He said holding up Luffy and Naruto's posers.

Port

"You all should feel honored." A tall lanky pirate with grey hair, black mustache, and black-gray goatee wearing a unique looking tricorne and red coat said. The middle corner of the hat is curved down in a way that it resembles the top half of a crescent moon.

"You've given your stuff to the next King of the Pirates." He exclaimed.

"Who's in charge here?" A gruff voice said behind the pirates. They all turned and saw Smoker standing there smoking two cigars.

"Who want's to know?" The pirate asked with a sneer.

"So you're Monkey D. Luffy?" Smoker asked. "You're not worth 30,000,000, you're not even worth the price of my grandmother's fake teeth." Smoker said as the pirate gained a tick mark.

"How dare you speak to me like that." He yelled at Smoker. Suddenly smoke started swirling around smoker as the pirates looked on jaws dropped.

_Nami, Naruto and Tashigi._

Naruto, Nami and Tashigi were sitting at a table outside a restaurant with the two pirates sitting on one side of the table and Tashigi sitting opposite them.

"You transferred here to work under Captain Smoker?" Naruto said in slight shock as he looked at the blue haired swordswoman.

"That's right. While I did like working under Captain Hina, I felt like I should have a change of scenery." Tashigi said. "I'm surprised that you managed to join a pirate crew though. Last time we met you said you normally work alone."

"Well, I changed my mind a bit. There's nothing wrong with that." Naruto pouted as Tashigi giggled. Nami was watching the conversation while petting Kitchi who was sitting on her lap sleeping.

"So ahh, how exactly do you two know each other?" Nami spoke up.

"Oh? You don't know? Naruto-kun here helped me some time ago." Tashigi said.

"And what did I get in return? A bounty on my head. If you see Hina-chan before me tell her I said thanks for that by the way." Naruto said sarcastically.

"So by the way you two are acting you must be close." Nami said as she slowed her petting down.

"Sort of, you see…" Naruto drifted off.

"We went on a few dates before he became wanted. Nothing special." Tashigi finished.

"Nothing special, huh? You weren't saying that after our third date y'know?" Naruto said with a knowing grin as Tashigi blushed and looked away.

"Really now…" Nami said as she felt a pang of pang in her heart. She wasn't jealous about this, was she?

"By the way Naruto-kun, where's **Nejibana **(Twisted Flower)? You don't have it on you. It's not broken is it?" Tashigi asked with a slight glare at the last part.

"Broken? Guhahaha! That's funny. No, Nejibana is on our ship. I haven't gotten a chance to show the others yet though." Naruto laughed before calming down. "So, who is this Smoker guy anyway?"

"Captain Smoker is a Marine who came here straight from Navy H.Q. He is one of the strongest marines I've seen." Tashigi said.

"Is he really that strong?" Nami asked as she stopped petting Yuuki.

"He's one of the strongest Marines here in the East Blue." Tashigi explained. "Ever since he's been stationed here no pirates who stop here have left." Nami gained a worried expressions. "He's also a logia type devil fruit user." Tashigi finished as Naruto and Nami's eyes widened.

" A Logia type? You're kidding." Nami said. Tashigi shook her head.

"Smoker ate the **Plume-Plume Fruit** and now he can turn into smoke at will." Tashigi warned them. "If you see him, you should run and get out of here as fast as you can. Because he will catch you."

_Smoker._

"Congratulation sir you've captured Luffy." A Marine said as Smoker looked at the pirates he had just defeated and tied up.

"You idiot this isn't Luffy, anybody could see that." Smoker said annoyed. "If this piece of trash is worth 30,000,000 I'd become a pirate."

"Well then, where is he?" The Marine asked as Smoker looked down the port. He saw a teen wearing a straw hat, red vest, and blue shorts.

"Where's that execution platform this looks like the docks." He said looking around. The teen spotted Smoker and jogged over waving. "Hey I need some help."

"Do you know where they execute people around here?" He asked as Smoker stared at him.

"The Platform?" Smoker asked as the teen looked around.

"Yeah I just can't seem to find it." He asked confusedly.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Smoker said as the teen grinned

"Yeah It's my first time here." He said looking around. "The town's bigger than I thought, bigger than Foosha village that's for sure. I got lost." The teen said as Smoker took a drag from his cigars.

"Why do you want to go to the platform?" Smoker asked as the teen looked down his hat covering his eyes.

"Personal quest." He said plainly. "I want to see where the King of the Pirates was killed." the teen said with a big grin as Smoker's eyes widened. "I guess you don't know then, oh well." The teen said leaving.

"Wait!" The teen looked back at Smoker. "Just follow the smoke." He said as smoke left his mouth floating in a direction to his left.

"Great thanks." The teen said running off with Smoker looking at his retreating form.

Later - Execution Platform

"That's where the King of the Pirates was executed." Luffy said looking up at the platform. He gulped. "The place where the greatest pirate who ever lived...and died."

* * *

**There you go. Hope you all liked it as much as I did. See you all next time.**

**M.S OUT! :)**


	6. Author's note

Sorry to all of you who have been expecting a proper update. I have been so caught up in my work that I rarely have time to work on my stories, but that does not mean that I will stop them. I will still update them whenever I can.

For this story I was also thinking of removing Johnny and Yosaku from the crew, so that just means that I will just rewrite chapters 4 and 5. Thoughts?

Sorry If this has wasted your time, just wanted to let you all know.


End file.
